


You're Home

by Biosahar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Retirement, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biosahar/pseuds/Biosahar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam retires from hunting and goes back to college. Dean takes a new partner and continues hunting.<br/>Three years later Sam is living happily in California, when one day he receives a call from Dean's partner, Cole, telling him that Dean had disappeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Today marked three years since their last hunt and Sam could still remember it like it was yesterday. The day the Impala was parked in front of one of those crappy ten dollars motels after a successful local werewolf hunt when Sam decided to announce his retirement.

Of course Dean didn’t take his brother’s words seriously. He carried on throwing his backpack in the trunk and asking about their next case. But Sam wasn’t ready to let it drop. His arguments were clear, the angels and demons were quiet, there was no signs of an approaching apocalypse, no creepy evil assholes threatening to end the world and aside from the usual small hunts their lives have gone down the stable hill for the last couple months. To Sam that announced the end of his hunting career and maybe the start of his normal life. Dean reacted violently to that, carried on making Sam believe his normal life was sitting in the Impala next to him and driving through the states hunting down evil.

The brothers’ argument went on for days which cost Sam two more hunts before he decided he was done and nothing Dean could say would make him change his mind. Although he was beyond angry, Dean drove him back to California and sent him off properly. He ended up sticking for a couple days until Sam rented an apartment and later drove off to take care of a case in the neighborhood.

Three years flew by fast, during the first they called each other almost every day.They exchanged daily news and Sam was glad to hear some hunter was offering Dean his help and although Dean was against it Sam forced him to accept the collaboration and insisted on the importance of having back-up during hunts.

And that was it. That was the last they heard from each other. The third year was a total silence on both ends. Sam called Dean once every few months to make sure he was still alive. Their calls never went further than hello’s and how are you's. They suddenly ran out of conversation and all those years they spent together started to feel like old memory.

It was a Sunday , January 2nd, six in the morning when Sam received a call from an unknown number. The ringtone resonated around the small room waking Sam up from a delicious sleep. If there was anything he hated most next to being told his hair was getting way too long, it was to be woken up early on a Sunday. The ringtone played over and over again, its volume increasing with each call. During the third one, Sam gave up and threw his hand over the bedside to catch his smartphone. Sam was ready to give the caller whoever they were a piece of his mind but the familiar voice on the other side was quick to change his decision.

“Sam? It’s me, Cole.”

Cole was Dean’s new partner. Old friend of theirs whom they ran through several times during their time together, Cole swore to never see the Winchesters' face again, and he did, at least up until the day his household was attacked by a vampire and the outcome was the horrible injury that costed his wife's life. He later met Dean who was following a lead to a local vampire nest and the two joined forces to erase the monsters off the map. Cole later left his son to a distant family member where he made sure he was kept safe and suggested to join Dean after leaning he was working alone. Sam was glad Dean ended up accepting his collaboration although it cost him over twenty calls to get him to change his mind. Cole was trustworthy and there wasn’t a time he hadn’t called Sam whenever something happened. Which made Sam realize that receiving a call from him this early wasn’t a good sign.

“Cole? Hey, man. How have you been?” Sam helped himself up to sit on the bed, his fingers rubbing his tired eyes. He had to cling to his blanket to cover his naked top from the chill.

“Dean. It’s Dean, Sam. He’s gone.”

Sam have only met Cole once or twice during the past years when he and Dean would stop by to visit during a case in the neighborhood. They shared short conversations around a cup of coffee but it was enough for Sam to tell he was still the same competent, tough and confident man he once met. Cole was the perfect hunting partner and nothing shook him off easily. So when Sam clearly noticed the nervous tone in his voice as it reached from the other side of the line, he knew something serious has happened.

“We were just done with this case three days ago.” Cole explained, knowing Sam would freak out if he didn’t hand over a detailed narration right away. “Shapeshifters. We killed three of them, saved the locals, case closed. We drove to New Mexico, stopped by a motel for the night, got into an argument– which was mostly his fault, he was in one hell of an edgy mood I’m telling you – and next morning, poof. Gone. He didn’t leave a word nor a message. It’s been two days since and still nothing. I can’t reach his phone either. I don’t know what the hell is going on, Sam.”

“Okay, calm down, Cole. Calm down.” Sam calmly spoke, he could hear Cole inhale and exhale trying to calm himself. “Tell me, did he take the Impala?”

“No. The car’s still here. His backpack, his guns, his knife, even his second cheeseburger he was saving for breakfast is still in the fridge.” Chris explained. “Does he do this often, Sam?”

Sam took a deep breath to calm the tension that started building inside of him. “No. No he doesn’t. And he never leaves the Impala unless something serious happens.”

“I got in contact with his angel buddy, Castiel, he said Dean didn’t get in contact with any demons or angels. Which means he’s either out hunting alone which is most likely impossible with all of his stuff in here, or he’s out somewhere doing god knows what.” Cole sighed. “Dammit, Dean!”

“It’s okay, Cole, you did great. Just tell me if there’s anything else I need to know. Like, did he mention having somewhere to go?"

“Not that I can remember.” Cole replied. “Well we did have an argument and he said I could be a pain in the ass and he’s better off without me but it’s nothing new. He tells me that almost every time I screw up. Grew used to it.”

“What do you mean?”

“During the hunt, we had a plan to separate the three shifters and kill them one at a time. But the assholes were witty. They used the victims’ loved ones against them, one of them took form of my dead wife and I was too furious I didn't think before striking. He had to save my ass from getting killed.” Cole took a moment to remember something and then continued. “Right, there was something else. One of those shapeshifters took your form, Sam. I guess Dean wasn’t happy to see that, especially after he had to kill it.”

Sam was surprised to hear Cole's words. Of course Dean wouldn’t be happy seeing Sam in the form of a monster and having to kill the fake image of him would’ve been nothing but a bad experience. But it was the job, and sometimes – most of the time – it was unpleasant. Dean knew that.

“Look, Sam. I have to go.” Cole announced after a minute of silence. “I just received a call from the sheriff concerning a new case. Dean might not be around but I can’t ditch work. If you hear anything from him give me a call. I'll do the same."

“Yeah, sure. I will” Sam said. “Thanks for telling me, Cole.”

“He’s your brother, Sam.” Cole said. “You have the right to know when something happens.” Cole's voice was covered by a ringtone and Sam knew it was his other phone ringing. “All right, I gotta go. See you, man.”

Sam hung up and threw his phone on the bed. He swung his legs down on the floor and stood up to walk to the windows. He pushed the curtains aside to allow the light from coming in and took a deep breath to calm his heartbeats. He found his body has gained in temperature and he couldn’t feel the chill in the room although he was still topless with only a pair of black shorts on.

“Where the hell are you, Dean?”

It was just another Sunday. The one day of the week Sam usually spends sleeping until noon, then go for a quick jog and join his roommates for brunch. However, this Sunday’s plans announced to be different since it was half past six and Sam was already wide awake. First thing he did was grab his phone, search up Dean’s name in his contact list and give him a call. Three calls went through but Dean wasn’t picking up. The fourth trial and Sam was welcomed by the voice mail.

“Dean, where the hell are you?” Sam impulsively shouted. “Cole just called. He said you disappeared. Whatever you’re doing, I don’t care. You have to call either me or Cole. Dude, we’re getting worried.”

After that Sam went for a run to calm down and took his phone along with him. He left two more voice messages in the following hour. It wasn’t until he returned to his apartment and took a shower that he received a call from an unknown number. Sam rushed to pick up the phone.

“Dean?!” He almost shouted.

“Guess again.” A voice teased from the other side. It was Charlie.

After living away from Dean for a year, Charlie called Sam one day, asking if he wanted to drop over for a local hunt, Sam explained the whole retiring situation and Charlie was more than happy to hear the news. She later moved into town to work at a video-games shop. That was the start of their close friendship.

“Charlie? Hey.” Sam sounded down. He loved to receive calls from Charlie, he loved to talk to her, in just a couple years she became the closest person to him, she knew him better than anyone and became the little sister he never had. But right now Sam had only one person in mind, his brother, and if he didn’t hear from him soon Sam was afraid he’d lose it.

“Sorry, Charlie. I thought it was Dean.”

“Wow, wow. What is this?” Charlie’s voice sounded cheerful and bold. “What is going on? Is my little Samwise missing his Frodo?”

Sam took a deep breath, wondering whether or not he should tell her about Dean missing. “It’s nothing.” He said. “It’s just that I've been waiting for his call.”

“Maybe he’s busy on a case? What did Cole say?”

“Yeah they’re on a new case, heard from Cole they had something around New Mexico.” Sam lied. He didn’t like to make Charlie worry. At least not now, maybe when he hears from Dean and calms down a bit he’d sit down with Charlie and laugh it all off.

“Thought so.” Charlie chuckled. “By the way, Sam. I’m coming over for brunch. You better save me a seat. If it’s near the pretty brunette I’ll love you forever.”

“You mean Amy?” Sam said, remembering his roommate, Amy, whose room was next door.“Sure, but you do know she’s into guys, right?”

“Just save me the seat and watch the magic happen. See you around, bitch.” Charlie sung the last bit and then hung up.

Sam smiled, somehow even in his worst moods Charlie manages to put a smile on his face. However, worry was quick to catch on. Sam gave Dean another call, this time it didn’t even go through. Every time he was caught by the voice mail and if he sent any more of those he’d jam his brother’s phone for good.

Today was Sam’s turn in the kitchen. He was glad since he had to spend his time cooking brunch instead of sitting around picturing all kind of horrible scenarios his brother could be going through. Time flew by fast and it was around noon when the first roommate showed his face in the living room. He was a six feet three tall guy with spiky blond hair named Matt. He and Amy were the original residents of the apartment before they broke up and decided to invite two more students in, Sam and Claire. Matt was a student in Philosophy, Claire in Fine Arts and Amy and Sam were classmates in Law.

Matt strolled through the living room and fell head first on the couch. “Morning, Sam.” He announced in a lazy voice.

Sam peeked at him from behind the open kitchen. He was preparing a cheese Quiche, one of the specialties he picked from working part-time at a family restaurant.

“It’s ten past noon.” Sam announced. “Good afternoon to you too, Matt.”

“Dude, do you even sleep?” Matt pushed himself up to support himself on his forearms and looked at Sam. “Whenever I look around for you you’re either working or studying.”

“Give the guy a break.” A voice announced, Sam looked up to catch Amy walking out of her room. She was a short curly-haired brunette, she had a round face, full cheeks and a pretty mouth. Sam’s first impression of her was ‘adorable’. Turns out she was the total opposite of that. “Just because you’re shit at both working and studying doesn’t mean everyone is.”

Amy had a big mouth. To her, cursing was like breathing and sarcasm was her lifestyle. She was tough-headed and hard on everyone but Sam. When it comes to him, she would turn into the sweet gentle version of herself. It wasn’t until Matt slapped him with the truth one day that he realized she had a crush on him.

“Good afternoon, Sammy!” Amy greeted in a cheerful voice. She walked to the kitchen and gave Sam a proper kiss on the cheek. Sam has grown used to her physical affection which, when it comes to him, she becomes very generous. “This smells heavenly. Need a hand?”

“Sure, Amy” Sam smiled, glad to receive some help. “Could you make a salad, please?”

“Get a room, you two.” Matt’s voice reached from the living room. He had shifted on his back, still lying on the couch and turned the TV on to his favourite sports channel. He was a sports guy and would rather skip his job and classes than miss a football match. Sam later learned it was the reason Amy broke up with him. She hated football.

“How about you fuck off back to your room instead? Would save us the trouble.” Amy commented with a snort.

Sam grew used to having the two nagging at each other day and night. He still remembers the first time he met them. Matt’s first comment was about Sam’s height and how h _eaven must look from up above_ which was funny since Sam was only one inch taller than him. Amy was totally swooning over his hair, Sam took the compliments full-heartedly but now that he thinks about it he realized she was just flirting with him.

“Where’s Claire?” Amy asked, her hands busy cutting the cucumber into tiny pieces.

“She went groceries shopping. We’re out of drinks.” Sam informed. He glanced inside the oven making sure the Quiche was cooking well. “By the way, Charlie’s coming over. I hope it’s okay with you guys.”

“Charlie? Is she the nerdy red-head you introduced to us the other day?” Amy asked, eyes narrowing. “You’re not dating her, are you?”

“What? No.” Sam laughed. Amy’s dark glare still freaked him out a little, but being paired up with Charlie happened too many times he grew used to it. Charlie had put that policy about stepping away from Sam’s social life. She knew Sam needed to breathe and live a life without being reminded of the monsters crawling out there. Charlie was that reminder. Whenever he looks at her Sam remembers his hunter life, the one he left behind and never plans to go back to. However, Charlie kept her word and her distance until one day she showed up at the end of Sam’s class crying over a girl who dumped her. Sam wasn’t bothered by it, he was more than happy to introduce her to Amy and Matt and since then she’s been asking to meet them.

“Charlie’s like a little sister to me. I don’t see her that way.” Sam cleared up with a smile. Matt was quick to pop his head from the living room.

“Oh, I definitely see her that way, buddy.” He grinned.

“Shut the fuck up, asshat. Nobody’s talking to you.” Amy shot back. She then quickly parted her lips to show a big grin at Sam. “Oh Sam, you’re such a sweetheart. And sure, she’s more than welcome here. Can’t wait to meet her again.”

And just like that, Sam’s morning flew by like any other casual Sunday. He has grown used to this life, away from creeping danger and monster hunting. He was happy, he was really happy, but it wasn't enough. Because now and then he’d think of Dean, Dean who was still hunting out there, and it would send his heart racing in fear. What if something happens to him? What if one day he receives a call from Cole telling him Dean was dead? And that day has come, and although Dean wasn’t dead, he was gone, gone someplace Sam knew nothing about.

Claire came back in time for the meal. Charlie showed up shortly after. The girls helped setting the table and Sam and Matt served the food. Everyone took a sit around the table and carried on discussing their weekly news. Charlie quickly got along with the rest, Sam knew she was a natural.

After their long meal, Amy suggested to hang out for a drink at the neighborhood's pub. She seemed to get along with Charlie who have been swooning each time Amy patted her head or gave her a hug. They all took their sit around a table and ordered something except from Claire. She was a five feet seven skinny girl. Her artistic side gave her off as an anti-social when in reality she was just a shy kid with a vibrant personality. She was colorful in the very sense of the word. Her hair had at least three shades of green, blue and red. She loved large hoodies and short skirts. She was quieter than the rest and somehow Sam enjoyed her company. With her, he didn’t need to think twice before speaking, didn’t have to explain himself and if he didn’t feel like talking he could just sit there quietly and still enjoy her company more than anything.

“Claire and I would have a soda.” Sam announced with a smile. He knew Claire was too shy to tell the others she didn’t like getting drunk outside. “Soda? Oh come on, that’s boring!” Amy sighed. She looked up at the waiter and threw her fingers in the air.

“Two beers for me.”

“Make that four.” Matt added, he gave Amy a grin and they high-fived each other.

Sam laughed, if there was one thing the two agreed on it was alcohol.

“I’ll have a shot of whiskey.” Charlie announced, dragging all the eyes back on her. “…I guess?”

“Woohoo! We’ve got a drinker over here! Send those shots!” Amy announced cheerfully, wrapping her arm around Charlie’s shoulders. “Dammit, girl. You don’t stop surprising me.”

Sam could read clearly through Charlie’s flushed face. She was enjoying her time and he was glad she tagged along. The waiter took the order and left and the conversation went ambient again. Sam was checking his phone every two minutes, growing used to the plain screen of his phone displaying ‘No new messages’. He remembered his conversation with Cole earlier. Apparently, Dean left everything including his car which means wherever he ran off to it wasn’t for hunting purposes.

And then it hit Sam. What if Dean ran off to a girl? He didn’t see him in months and he hasn't been close enough to pry on his love life but maybe Dean found someone and he dropped everything to go after her. The idea made sense but it made Sam very uncomfortable. Since Lisa, he hasn’t been very eager to have his brother get emotionally attached to any other woman. But what if it was true and Dean winded up leaving the hunter life he long clung to for a woman?

Sam quickly shook the idea off his head, hating how far his thoughts have gone. Whatever he was doing Dean should be able to call, which he hadn’t, which makes this whole thing even more troubling.

“Are you okay?” A soft voice asked and Sam turned his head to face Claire by his side. She looked at him with big blue eyes, bangs hiding her eyebrows. “You’ve been checking it for a while.” She added, her eyes landing on Sam’s phone.

Sam quickly put his phone back into his jacket’s pocket. He wanted to say it’s nothing but remembered it was Claire and whatever he tells her she wasn't one to ask further questions, a thing Sam liked about her.

“I’m waiting for a call from my brother.” He said. “I’ve been trying to reach him since morning but he wouldn’t pick up. I left him at least ten voice messages and still nothing. Maybe he's busy and I'm just worrying too much.”

Claire listened quietly at Sam’s words. She smiled and put a hand on Sam’s arm. “It’s okay to be worried.”

Sam smiled back, he was glad she was such an easy-going person. He could go on for days about his life and she wouldn’t ask about details or point out the missing parts of the life Sam’s been hiding. She took whatever was given to her and never asked for more.

Shortly after the drinks were served, Amy, Matt and Charlie got wasted. Charlie’s shot made everyone want to join and near the end Sam was forced to drink two glasses of whiskey before Charlie decided to stop threatening to reveal his true identity. She was drunk and nobody took her seriously anyway so Sam didn't blame her. 

It was six in the evening when Sam received a call. He picked up his phone and Dean’s name displayed on screen. He had to quickly excuse himself and squeeze out of the crowd to get outside. When he picked up, he was already out of breath.

“Dean?”

“Sam.” Dean’s voice reached from the other side. He sounded calm and composed, nothing unusual. 

“Where the hell have you been? Did you get my calls?" Sam nearly shouted, attracting the attention of a couple people standing around the pub's door.

“Thirty calls and ten voice messages.” Dean said. “If anything the dude from the store thought you were my wife when I asked to use his charger.” 

“Dude, Cole is worried sick!" Sam reproached. "He called this morning thinking you went on a suicide mission. The least you could do was give the man a call.” Sam scolded him, he was glad to hear Dean’s voice again but he couldn’t help his anger.

“Cut me some slack, Sammy.” Dean growled unpleasantly. “Battery’s dead, I was on the road.”

“Without your car?”

“Took the bus. Left baby for Cole in case of emergency.” Dean explained. “My back hurts like a bitch, though. Never again, man. Never again.”

“Why would you take a bus? Wait, where are you anyway, Dean?” Sam asked after a short silence, rubbing his hands together to warm up from the chilly weather outside.

“Right up ahead, bitch.”

When Sam lifted up his eyes, he caught Dean’s figure standing on other side of the road. He was dressed in a heavy jacket, a hand shoved in his pocket while the other held the phone. When their eyes met he showed a grin and began walking his way.

"Hey!" Dean announced with a quick hand wave. He put the phone back into his pocket and approached Sam. “Look at you, turned into a damn fine boring-ass citizen."

Sam was too surprised, too shocked to laugh at his brother's comment. He froze for a minute or two with his phone still glued to his ear wishing to hear his brother’s voice when the real thing was right in front of his eyes.

“Dean?” He finally called, jerking back into reality. “What are you doing here?”

“What do you think?” Dean replied, stretching a brow upside.

It’s been months since he’s last seen him face to face, and Dean hasn’t changed one bit. His eyes were still the same emerald green with the pretty eyelashes. His hair grew a bit longer but was styled the same as usual. He had a two-day beard and seemed to have welcomed more wrinkles here and there over his face. But overall, he was still the same old Dean Sam grew to know.

Sam felt so stupid worrying the entire day for nothing. Dean was safe and sound and he was here. If anything he must've planned a surprise visit and Cole overreacted a bit. 

Sam couldn’t help pulling his brother for a hug. He knew hugging wasn’t Dean’s forte so he enjoyed watching him roll his eyes and put up with it until he finally pulled away to take a satisfying long stare at his face.

“Dude, you could’ve told me you were coming to visit.” Sam said. He quickly shoved his hands back into his pocket and shivered at the cold.

“Save the questions for later. If you spend another second out here you're gonna freeze down." 

Dean pushed Sam back inside the pub. The crowd made it hard for him to catch sight of his friends. He spotted Charlie’s red-hair on the other side of the place and at his sight she excitedly waved her hands in the air.

“You’re friends with nerds?” Dean asked sarcastically, walking after Sam. When they approached the table, all eyes were averted towards Dean. Matt, Amy and Claire looked like they were trying to figure out who he was. It wasn’t until Charlie jumped up from her seat and threw her hands to the sky that the introductions were made.

“Dean!” She shouted.

“Charlie!” Dean greeted her with a warm hug. Sam realized his friends’ eyes were now narrowing suspiciously.

“Dean, this is Matt, Amy and Claire.” Sam introduced, waving his hand towards his friends. “Guys, this is Dean. My brother.”

“Oh.” Amy said as if coming to realization. “Oh! That brother? The mechanic, right?” Sam quickly cleared his voice and threw Dean an obvious gaze. Dean knew how to roll along with a lie.

“Yep, in flesh and blood.” Dean affirmed with a grin. Two minutes later Dean was sitting between Charlie and Amy enjoying a couple beers and Sam was squeezing next to Claire and Matt. Matt seemed to have just made a new friend, not only Dean was a beer-guy but he liked sports and classic rock as well. Sam wondered if they were going to discuss which band member of which classic rock band was their favourite for the rest of the night. Luckily, Amy came to the rescue and decided to ask a question Sam saw coming.

“So you came to visit Sam, right?” She asked after sharing another beer with Dean. “I’ve heard you guys are close but how come you never showed up before?"

Dean raised his eyes from his beer and stared at Amy with a smile.

“You could say the family business is keeping me busy.” He explained. “But it doesn’t mean I don’t get to drop by every now and then and see how my little brother’s holding up. Right, Sammy?”

“Yeah, he’s, uh, he’s been busy since Dad left us.” Sam explained, glancing over at Charlie who was looking sideways, keeping quiet since she couldn’t afford any drunk tongue-slip. “So, Dean, you’ve got a place to crash tonight?”

“I noticed a motel close by, I might check in later.”

“You can sleep over at my place!” Charlie shouted in excitement. Everyone looked her way.

“Really? That’ll be great. Thanks, Charlie.”

“You two seem close.” Matt noticed, liking everything about Dean except the fact that he and Charlie were way too close. Dean snorted.

“This one here is the closest I have to a little sister.” He said, throwing an arm around Charlie's shoulders.

“That’s exactly what Sam said.” Matt replied with a grin, and Dean and Sam shared a quick glance.

The night went by fast and the group of friends left the pub at half past nine. Charlie was drunk and Dean decided to walk her home. Matt and Amy were up for a second round but Sam and Claire had to sign out. With the two left the four stopped in front of the pub to greet each other good night. 

“You're not coming, Sam?” Charlie asked, pulling on Sam’s jacket with one hand and Dean’s with the other.

“I’ll have to pass. I need to walk Claire home and get some homework done.” Sam apologized with a smile, putting his hand over Claire’s shoulder who just smiled innocently back at him. “By the way, how long are you staying Dean?”

Sam lifted up his eyes to catch his brother throwing his hands on each side, giving Sam a frown.

“Dude, rude! I just arrived.”

Sam snorted at his comment and greeted Charlie with a hug. “I’ll make sure to drop by after my classes tomorrow. And please, keep your phone charged, Dean. That’s important.”

“Yes, mom.” He joked.

Sam then waved him goodbye. He watched as Dean gave up half-way on helping Charlie walk and decided to pick her up instead. Sam quickly regretted not asking him over. They had so much to share, so much to catch up on, and Dean was probably dropping for a quick one or two days visit and then he'll be back to his hunting life with Cole.

“Sam?” Claire’s voice pulled Sam away from his thoughts only to realize that Dean and Charlie have long disappeared from sight and he and Claire were the only ones still standing in front of the pub. “You look sad.”

Sam didn’t understand whether that was a statement or a question. Either way, he shook his head and smiled at her.

"It's nothing. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was Sam’s worst day of the week. Mondays were his busiest. They started with classes, followed by group projects and ended with helping out his classmates with homework because he was too nice to refuse them. Amy sometimes comes to the rescue, tells the classmates to _fuck off and take care of their own shit_ and drag Sam back home, but this time she didn’t show up since she had an assignment and was stuck in the library, so Sam had to pull through all the way until five when he received a message from Dean.

_Where are you, Samantha?_

Sam smiled at the message and quickly typed an answer.

_Study group after class. You?_

Sam barely put the phone aside to look over at his book when it vibrated announcing a new message from Dean. He quickly opened it.

_What a nerd. Still with Charlie. Keeping me up with the actualities. Did you know there was a cosplay café in town? Girls in costumes, dude. Girls in costumes._

Sam’s fingers moved fast to type an answer before any of his classmates could notice he wasn’t paying attention to what they were discussing.

_Would explain why you made all that trip back here. On a bus._

Dean’s answer was in the flash of a second.

_Chills, dude. Don’t remind me._

Before Sam could answer he received another message.

_So me coming over to see you is not enough reason? Right in the feels, man._

Sam snorted and one of his classmates gave him a confused look. He quickly cleared his throat and put his phone away. Five minutes later, it vibrated again, and Sam didn’t think twice before opening the message.

_Busy? Ditch the nerds and come over here._

Sam didn’t hide the fact that reading his brothers’ messages made him happy. He was looking forward to meeting him. Yesterday went by without having much time to share their news and Sam spent the rest of the night wondering what kind of stories Dean had in store for him.

_I’ll be at Charlie’s in ten._

As soon as Sam finished typing and sending the message he pushed himself off the chair and gazed over at his classmates. “Sorry guys. I gotta get going. Make sure to use the same method for the rest of the assignments, okay?” He reached for his jacket and bag then spoke a quick cheerful “Bye” before leaving.

Charlie lived close to the dorms which was a ten minutes walk from college. Sam showed up at six o’clock and Dean was the one to open the door.

“Hey. Samantha’s here!” Dean announced with a sarcastic grin. Sam rolled his eyes and pushed him aside to walk inside the apartment. Charlie lived in a small well-equipped one-room studio. Her walls were barely visible behind the mountains of figurine shelves of all kind. In the middle of the room were three large flat computer screens and a last gen two thousand dollars desktop. Two laptops sat on each side of the desk and a worn out bed with a lord of the rings-themed cover squeezed next to the window. The room was small but enough for a single woman.

“Where’s Charlie?” Sam asked, looking over at the small kitchen tucked next to the toilet door to the right. Dean was alone in the room.

“Working overtime at the shop.” Dean said, walking in front of Sam and falling over the old-looking couch in the small living room area. He patted down next to him and Sam took a sit.

“Wow. I haven’t been in here for like two weeks and there’s already a whole new set of those.” Sam pointed out in surprise, scanning the new figurine shelf next to the large TV.

Dean made himself home and went to pick two beer bottles from the small fridge before regaining his place next to Sam.

“You can’t just take peoples’ beer without asking, Dean.” Sam mumbled, accepting the bottle nonetheless.

“Not when it’s _mine_.” Dean peeled off the bottle cap and chugged down the beer. Sam followed his example.

“So, how are you doing, Sammy? Life’s good?” Dean asked after throwing his arms behind and settling comfortably on the couch. “No wait, I take that back. You look like crap.”

Sam understood he was referring to the dark circles under his eyes. It was January and for students that was the winter exams period which translates to less sleep and more coffee in the system. Sam was worn out, especially since Sunday was his only rest day and thanks to Dean he spent most of it stressing over nothing.

“Exams are coming up next week.” Sam explained, sipping slowly from the bottle. “Can’t afford to choose sleep over studying.”

“Oh yes, you will.” Dean said. “Think I’ll stick around and watch little brother burnout? Nah.”

Sam was ready to throw a comeback when he realized Dean’s meaning.

“Wait, you mean you’re staying until next week?”

Dean blinked at Sam’s words and Sam regretted making it sound like Dean’s staying was a bad thing, so he quickly caught up by throwing him a dorky smile. Dean seemed to buy it.

“I called Cole, he said he can solo the hunt and insisted I take some time off.” Dean glanced over at the black TV that reflected their image. “I couldn’t agree more. Man, right now I’d do with some me time.”

Dean sounded tired. Maybe something bothered him or maybe he was just really tired. Tired from hunting and chasing monsters day and night. The hunter life was no easy life, one of the many reasons Sam decided to drop.

“You know what, Sam. I think you did the right thing.” Dean brought up all of a sudden. “I mean this life, this twenty-seven freaks-hunt is getting real tiring man. I don’t blame you for choosing to leave. I don’t. I mean I probably did at first, hated you for dropping out of the family business but when I see the life you have here, all those nerds you call friends and all those sleepless nights you probably spend studying instead of burning the remains of some stinking copse I understand. You know, I get it, why you chose this. I get it, Sam. I really do.”

Sam was listening quietly to his brother. Dean was talkative today, which if anything it was a rare occasion to get him to talk about his feelings. Yes, it’s been months, maybe years since Sam dropped that one favourite question of his. And now was the right time.

“Dean.” Sam said after clearing his throat. “Are you okay?”

Dean’s lips parted, as if ready to give the answer Sam was seeking but then he quickly closed his mouth and glanced over at Sam with an annoyed stare.

“I give you a piece of my mind and now you want to hold hands ant talk about feelings? Really, Sammy?”

Sam rolled his eyes and quickly regretted thinking he had a chance to get Dean to spill his thoughts. Dean was still the same after all, too thick-headed for his own good and even years of separations weren’t going to change that.

The front door’s lock twisted open and Charlie showed up. She nearly jumped in excitement at the sight of Sam and rushed to give him a hug.

“Sam! You came!” She squeezed between him and Dean and nudged Dean’s side. “Are you drinking my beer?”

Dean cleared his throat and looked away, Sam frowned and gave his own bottle a guilty stare. “I thought you said it was _yours,_ Dean?”

“Well, she bought them, I stored them in the fridge, I was technically the last one to touch them so... What?”

Dean had to deal with Sam and Charlie giving him the cold stare for the next few minutes before the three ordered take-out and Sam announced he was leaving.

“Dude, you just came.” Charlie protested, using her puppy-eyes look that obviously didn’t work on Sam but it was still fun to watch.

“I just told Dean, next week is exam week and I have a lot to catch up on.” Sam apologized. “But I’ll make sure to visit when I can. Dean, you’re staying here tonight too, right?”

“As long as Charlie doesn’t kick me out for drinking all of her beer, sure.” Dean showed a bright grin and Charlie laughed.

“Don’t sweat it, I missed sharing a beer with someone. It sucks to live alone.” She complained with a sigh. Dean patted her head.

“All right, I’ll see you guys around.” Sam waved his hand goodbye and headed for the door, Dean was quick to tag along.

“Hold on, I’ll walk you home.” Dean’s suggestion sounded more like an order, he quickly picked his jacket and headed out after Sam.

As soon as the door closed behind Sam was quick to react.

“Dude, seriously? Drinking Charlie’s beer without asking?” Sam rolled his eyes. “That was a dick move.”

“Let me remind you that you were caught with a beer in hand too.” Dean smirked.

“No way. I’m not your partner in crime.” Sam slid his hands into his pockets and walked alongside his brother. He was smiling, for a reason this whole situation brought back memories.

“Oh hell yeah you are, Sammy. You’ve always been my partner in crime.”

Sam fist-bumped his brother’s shoulder and for the rest of the road the two just enjoyed dropping silly jokes and teasing one other. The road back to his apartment was twenty minutes long and Sam wished it never ended. He needed more time to catch up with Dean, and this wasn’t enough.  

“Hey, Dean.” Sam spoke after his eyes landed on the familiar building across the street. “How about you come over tomorrow? I can manage to free my evening by getting out of work earlier.

Dean looked like he was considering the idea for a minute or two before he gave Sam an answer.

“You work?” Dean held back from making fun of Sam but Sam wasn’t paying him much attention. “Yeah, fine, you do that.” Dean glanced at the door of the apartment building. “The nerds are gonna be around?”

“I don’t think so.” Sam said, remembering how Amy was still busy with her assignment and Matt told him he had plans with his football club friends. Even Claire who’s usually free on Tuesdays had to work extra hours since she was running low on money. “Everyone’s busy lately, with the whole exams thing coming.”

“So it’s gonna be the two of us.” Dean concluded. “Just like ol’ times, huh. I like the sound of that.”

Sam smiled at his brother’s comment. He liked the sound of it too. Just him and Dean alone in a room. Okay, that might have sounded a bit wrong but who cares, Sam wanted some alone-time with his brother and he damn as well deserves it.

“All right, well you go do your thing I’ll go do mine, we’ll catch up tomorrow.” Dean announced, he was rubbing his hands together to warm up from the cold. “Good night, Sammy.”

“Night, Dean. Oh and thanks for walking me home.” Sam quickly added with a smile before Dean gets too far.

“Can’t let a girl walk home alone at night.” Dean teased one last time before turning his back to Sam.

“Good night, Jerk!” Sam shouted loudly.

“You too, bitch!” Dean replied without looking back, only one hand lifted up to wave Sam goodbye.

Sam watched him walk down the street and disappear at the corner before he decided he was going to freeze if he didn’t move away from the cold.

 

 

The next day started with Sam waking up to a broken laptop. He couldn’t remember using it much but he sure stored most of his studying projects in there and he would be in a deep trouble if he didn’t retrieve them.

The event was just the start of a chain of misfortunes, Sam’s bike went kaput and he had to rush a thirty minutes walk to college, nearly missing his first class. He later received a call from his part-time buddy, Steve, begging for immediate assistance at the restaurant, and as if this wasn’t enough his phone battery died half-way through the call before he could even apologize and explain he couldn’t make it.

Sam met Amy on his way out of the last class for the day. She hasn’t showed up to class this week and always came back home late. Sam was starting to get worried she might’ve been tortured by the library monster.

“Oh sweet Jesus, someone is having a real pain-in-the-ass day.” That was Amy’s first comment after hearing out Sam’s tail of misfortunes. They were sitting in the cafeteria having lunch. “And here I thought I was the one with the worst week.”

“Can I use your phone? I need to text Dean.” Sam asked. Amy was fast at handing over her black skulls-themed phone. Sam always found she had a weird taste.

_Hey, Dean. It’s Sam. I won’t be able to make it today. You could say I woke up on the wrong foot. I’ll make it up to you another time. I’ll call when I charge my phone. Ps: This is Amy’s number._

Sam sent the message and returned the phone back to Amy. “Thanks.”

“Anything for you, Sam.” She chuckled and gave him a flirty wink. Sam felt uncomfortable whenever she did that. “So you guys had plans?”

“I was going to have him over after work to show him around.” Sam explained. “But turns out one of the waiters is sick and I have to replace him during afternoon shift.”

“Poor, poor Sammy.” Amy sighed. “Talking about your brother. He sure is something else.”

“You think?”

“He’s not what I imagined. I was expecting an older version of you but turns out he’s totally different. You guys are like exact opposites, you know that?”

Amy’s words made sense. He got that a lot from Dean’s friends back in high school when they’d tell Sammy how boring he was compared to his brother. His brother who was much cooler and bigger than him at the time. Who every girl in school swooned over. At some point in his life Sam was jealous of Dean but he later grew out of it.

“He’s more of a bad boy who likes to act tough, but you Sam, you’re way too sweet.” Amy continued.

Sam wanted to tell Amy how wrong she was but decided to keep quiet. After all, there was only a few who knew the truth behind that tough act of his brother. Under that thick layer of toughness lied a gentle heart, that of a warm person who cared more than he could bear, but that only Sam knew.

“Oh, crap. I’m late.” Amy jumped off her seat after catching the time on her watch. “I gotta go finish that shit-ass assignment. See you later sweetheart.” She leaned over to press a kiss on Sam’s cheek and quickly remembered to add something. “By the way, remember the small party we were planning Friday night? I invited Charlie, you take care of Dean. I do have his number but hey, he’s your big brother.”

After receiving a nod from Sam followed by “I will.” Amy greeted him goodbye and left the cafeteria in haste. Sam found it funny how she always struggled to finish her assignments one week before the due date. Sam’s impression of her was that she might be disorganized but she’d make one hell of a lawyer.

The first thing Sam did was to put his phone on charge and his waist-apron on before starting his shift. Sam signed up for this job as a cook but somehow always ended up either cleaning the dishes or serving drinks and meals. He was allowed into the kitchens once or twice a week thanks to Steve, an old worker and also a great cook who taught him how to make a meal or two but the rest of the time he’s either assigned as a waiter or a bartender. Sam wasn’t one to complain but he would’ve loved to be given a chance to prove his worth, which by far he hasn’t gotten yet.

The restaurant was livelier in the afternoon. Sam had to skip his own break to help Steve, who had left his cook post and was bartending for the group of ten customers who showed up together. It was a stressful shift and Sam was only allowed to take a breath an hour later. He used it to check his smartphone.

He found Dean has attempted to call him four times before he carried on leaving three messages. The first was sent at around one thirty during his lunch break with Amy.

_Everything okay? Should I come?_

Sam understood Dean’s worry after having to cancel on him without a reason. Dean must’ve certainly thought of all kind of scenarios – maybe even monster-including ones – that could’ve happened to him. He always found Dean’s overreacting side kind of soothing. After all, it was proof he cares about his little brother’s well-being.

The second message was sent at three o’clock which was two hours ago.

_Charged your crap-phone yet? Answer._

The third and last message was only a couple minutes ago.

_If you don’t answer now. I’m tracking your ass down wherever you are._

Sam laughed at the last message. He knew Dean really meant it when he said he’d track him down. He would gladly invite him to, but he knew it would be a dick move.

_Please don’t. Don’t need any more embarrassment at work._

The phone vibrated and if that wasn’t the fastest response Sam has ever gotten, then he would be a liar.

Sam threw his feet over a table far in the corner of the now less-crowded restaurant. A bonus drink in hand, he was ready to enjoy his fifteen minutes break.

 _You on break?_ Dean wrote.

 _Yep. Ten more minutes to go before night shift._ Sam wrote back.

_Dude, they work your ass off. Do they even pay well?_

Sam agreed on that. Most of the supplementary hours he did were more out of kindness than for money reasons. Steve was a good friend and he helped Sam out more than once by covering his shifts when he had to skip to study for exams. He even taught him how to cook and mix drinks when the rest of his co-workers were too busy to spare him some time. If he went out of his way to help him today it’s because he deserves it.

_9$/h does the job._

Dean’s answer came in five minutes later which drove Sam to wonder what his brother was busy doing.

_You’re doing pretty well for a broke student._

_Sorry. Had to pick up a call from Cole._

_How much left?_

Sam was glad to hear Dean’s and Cole’s partnership was still standing, especially after Dean bailed out on him without a warning. He wondered what Cole’s reaction was when Dean told him he took the bus to visit his brother. Come to think of it, why was Dean in such a hurry to see him in the first place? Sam believed he should ask him later.

_Five minutes._

_How’s Cole?_

Dean went back to sending fast messages again.

_He’s good. Took care of a ghost case on solo._

_When are you getting out?_

Cole never ceased to surprise Sam. After all, he was a skilled fighter and if anything he might be a better partner Sam has ever been.

_Nine. You coming to pick me up?_

_Little girl is afraid of walking home alone?_ Dean wrote.

_Sure, I’ll come pick you up._

“Sam!” Steve’s call was a clear announcement his break was coming to an end. Sam worked his fingers fast on the phone’s buttons to send one last message.

_Sent you my location. Break’s up. See you at nine._

Sam’s phone vibrated ten minutes later but he was too busy mixing drinks to read it. The hours flew by and ten minutes before the restaurant’s closing time, the door opened and a group of students flooded in. Sam’s experience at working in a restaurant for two years has made him hate these kind of situations the most.

“I swear if I had a penny for every time these asshats showed right before closing time…” Steve muttered underneath his breath low enough so that only Sam could hear him.

“It’s okay, we’re almost done.” Sam smiled and patted his co-worker’s shoulder. He flashed his professional smile and went on taking orders from the new customers.

One minute before closing time and the door opened again, this time only one man walked in. Steve, filled with rage threw him a glare and waved his hand.

“Sorry, sir. We’re closing!” He shouted. The man didn’t pay him much attention and carried on taking a sit in front of the counter.

Steve took a deep breath and opened his mouth. “Sir, I said-“

“Dean!” Sam called, turning to face the man who just took a sit in front of him. “It’s okay, Steve. I got him.”

“Damn well you have.” Dean joked, flashing a grin and winking at Steve. Steve rolled his eyes and walked away.

“Want something to drink?” Sam asked, ready to grab the first whiskey bottle on the side.

“I sure as hell wouldn’t say no to that, but you’ve got company.” Dean pointed towards the door, Sam could barely see the figure of Claire standing in front of the restaurant, waving at him with a shy smile. “She’s a weird one. Said she couldn’t come inside.”

Sam smiled and waved back at Claire. “Claire’s shy. She doesn’t do well with crowded places. Anyway, I’ll go grab my stuff. You go ahead and drink this.”

Dean’s eyes shined at the sight of a free drink. He chugged it down in less than a second and watched Sam disappear behind a door. He came out three minutes later with his jacket on and greeted Steve goodbye before heading out with Dean.

Outside, Claire was patiently waiting for them. She was wearing one of her favourite black hoodies and a green skirt. She had a dark blue trench coat on and a green beanie keeping her ears warm. At the sight of Sam she warmly greeted him with a hug.

“Claire, it’s good to see you.” Sam smiled. “Where did you guys meet?”

“Saw her on my way here. I went to say hi and she stared at me like I just murdered her entire family.” Dean explained, Claire chuckled softly. “Turns out it was just her way of _greeting_.”

“Sorry you had to deal with my idiot brother.” Sam apologized with a gentle smile and Dean nudged him hard. Sam spent the next minute rubbing the spot.

“Keep your distance, man. I don’t need your misfortune to rub off on me.” Dean said after Sam explained why he cancelled their plans for today. Claire was walking alongside Sam and looked as much surprised as Dean.

“I think it’s a bit too late for that.” Sam joked, then turned to Claire. “So Claire, how was work? You had overtime today too, right?”

“Yes.” Claire nodded in agreement, she pushed her hands into her pockets and squeezed them in. She wasn’t much of a talker and Dean just seemed to notice.

“Come on, girl. Share with us.” Dean insisted. Claire looked embarrassingly shy. She looked down at her feet as they walked the street.

“Don’t be too hard on her, Dean.” Sam scolded.

“Come on, can’t a man try and make conversation?” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Sure, just don’t push it.” Sam explained. “She doesn’t like to be forced to talk.”

Dean glared at him then threw his gaze elsewhere. Sam knew he was attempting to sulk which he was failing miserably at. Claire’s hand tugged on his sleeve and he quickly glanced down at her. She was smiling.

“It’s okay.” She whispered in a faint voice. Her cheeks were tainted red, at first Sam thought it was due to the cold but then he realized she has been stealing glances towards Dean and that’s when Sam understood: She had a crush on him.

Sam wasn’t ready for this kind of scenarios. Hell, he didn’t even think he’d be introducing his brother to his friends any time soon. Dean had his share of good looks and the kind of personality that leaves quite the impression which gives him high chances on catching the attention of a girl. However, for that girl to be Claire, Sam wasn’t prepared for that.

Sam was protective of Claire. That much he was certain of. Since they first met he had always felt he was responsible of her and it carried on being that way for three whole years. Before she met Sam, Claire dated a lot of guys, most of the relationships she started because she was too shy to refuse their advances. When she told Sam, he suggested he’d play the big brother card and scare her dates away and she’s never been more grateful.

So, Sam was very protective when it comes to Claire. But when the guy she likes turns out to be none other than his brother, what was he to do?

Conflicted feelings emerged inside of him and Sam couldn’t wrap his mind around it. Soon he arrived at the apartment building’s door and turned at Dean who stopped by the entrance.

“You’re not coming in?” Sam asked, pushing the key to unlock the door

“Charlie’s not home tonight so I better get going if I want to catch a free motel room.” Dean said while checking the time on his phone.

“You should spend the night over then.” Sam quickly suggested like it was the usual way of things.

“As long as I get the bed.” Dean smirked, walking past him and Claire to get inside. Sam whispered “Jerk” before he closed the door behind.

Matt was lying on his favourite couch spot watching a random football match on TV and Amy was nowhere to be found. Sam noticed the door of her room closed and the lights on, she was apparently studying.

“Hey, Matt. Amy’s in her room?” Sam asked, stopping in the living room. Claire disappeared in the bathroom and Dean invited himself on the couch right next to Matt.

“She’s been locked in her room for hours, man. Nothing unusual.” Matt joked. “Buddy!” He announced cheerfully at the sight of Dean. They exchanged a quick hand greeting and Sam wondered why he and Dean never had one of those before.

“I told her not to let it pile up.” Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I’ll go see if she needs a hand.” He turned his back to the lot and walked to Amy’s door.

“Wow wow, hold on right there, princess.” Dean pushed himself off the couch with a beer in hand, Sam could swear it wasn’t there a second ago. He pointed his thumb towards his chest and raised an eyebrow. “You’re not planning to leave big brother here alone and go do your nerdy thing over there, are you?”

Sam simply snorted at his silly comment. “I’ll be quick. Try not to miss me.”

“You bet.” Dean smirked and sat back down on the couch, drinking out of his bottle and enjoying the football match.

Sam knocked at the first door in the small corridor, a _Back off bitch_ sign was hanging on the middle along with a _Danger Inside_ underneath. Amy’s sense of humour was really something.

“Sam can come in, the rest fuck off.” Amy’s voice reached from the other side. Sam hesitated before pushing the door open.

Amy’s room was bright. Three wide windows and two lamps hanged on the ceiling. White walls and red carpets, she was more into classic decoration. She had a small olive couch and a twenty four inches TV. A carved wooden desk stood in the far corner across from the bed where Amy was lying head first.

“Hey.” Sam said, peeking from behind the door.

“Saaaam.” Amy tiredly mumbled. “I’m fucked. I’m seriously fucked.”

Sam walked towards her desk then glanced at the scattered papers on top of it, some even made it to the ground. Her laptop was on, a hundred files open at once.

“You need a break.” Sam suggested after taking a sit on her chair and faced her. “If you continue like this you’ll burnout before next week.”

“I didn’t learn shit, Sam, I’m telling you. I’m fucked.” Amy carried on mumbling, her hair hiding half of her face. She then suddenly pushed herself up and sat straight. “You’re here to help?”

Sam nodded with a smile and Amy nearly jumped on him with a tight hug. “You’re the best!” She screamed. “I love you!”

“Look, you’re going to leave everything and go to bed.” Sam said, sliding out of her hold. “Tomorrow I’ll give you my notes and we can spend some time in the library, okay?”

“Yes, please.” She obediently nodded. “If you weren’t already taken I’d fucking marry you.” She added teasingly as she stood up and carried on cleaning her desk.

Sam paused for a second, then repeated. “Taken?”

Amy turned over and rested against the desk. “Wait, he didn’t tell you?” She laughed, then carried on enjoying the confused look on Sam’s face before she decided to explain. “After we split up at lunch Dean called me. He asked me all kinds of questions from how I know you to what kind of relationship we had. I swear for a second back there I thought I was being interviewed by a jealous girlfriend. He’s always been that overprotective? Man, he’s really something.”

Sam was surprised to hear Dean went and called Amy behind his back. Not that he wasn’t happy to learn his brother was getting along with his friends but it just never occurred to him that he might take interest in his social life.

However, he couldn’t hide the little bit of embarrassment this gave him. It’s been three years since he was faced with Dean’s overprotective behaviour. He made a mental note to ask Dean to lower it down before anyone gets any wrong ideas.

“He’s my brother.” Sam stated, not sure what exactly he was trying to justify. Amy rolled her eyes in a ‘ _duh’_ kind of way.

After he made sure she turned the lights off and slid under her blanket, Sam told Amy good night and closed the door behind him. In the living room Matt was still lying over the couch, only his legs switched from down on the floor to on top of the table, and he had fetched two more cans of beer. Claire was taking a shower and Dean seemed to have disappeared of sight.

“Where’s Dean?” Sam asked the only witness who always happen to know where everyone is. Matt looked over his shoulder and pointed towards Sam’s room.

Sam’s room was right next to Amy’s and the last in the corridor. Unlike Amy he hasn’t put any signs except from a piece of paper taped on the door that said _SAM_. Sometimes he seriously reconsidered his personal taste.

Sam’s room was bigger than Amy’s but had only two windows on the wall across. A bookshelf with all of Sam’s favourite romans and a study corner with a cheap desktop and his broken laptop lying on the side. The room didn’t have any couch or TV. Just one large bed in the middle right under the space that separated the two small windows.

When Sam pushed the door open his gaze fell directly on Dean. He was lying on the bed, a magazine in hand.

“Sam, be honest.” Dean said with a serious stare. Sam felt suddenly self-conscious, a flood of all kind of serious answers flashing through his mind . “You’re either gay or you’re really good at hiding your porn stash. Which one is it?”

Sam exhaled in disbelief, ignoring Dean and walking straight to the closet to hang his jacket. “Or maybe unlike you Dean, I don’t need porn to survive.” He then rolled his eyes back on him. “And FYI, gay guys do have porn, too.”

“Great, perfect, awesome. Now seriously, where is it?”

Dean was insistent and Sam could only give him one of those long stares that said it all.

“What? Honestly, man? Wow, how do you even—Wait, you know what, never mind. I don’t even wanna know.” Dean shoved the magazine back into his face, probably looking at the female models posing for the photo-shoots wishing they had less clothes on.

Sam changed into a white top and a pair of shorts before he took a sit behind his desk and turned his desktop on. He carried on thinking about today’s events while stealing glances at Dean every now and then.

“Say Dean,” Sam brought up after long minutes of silence. “Why did you really come here?”

“It’s not gonna be easy getting rid of me, Sammy.” Dean talked without taking his eyes off the magazine page.

“I’m serious.” Sam insisted, turning the chair over to face him. “You could’ve just waited until you were nearby for a hunt, or at least you would’ve told Cole and took the Impala. But a bus, Dean, really? Unless it was something urgent I don’t understand why you’d—“

“Wow, slow down, cowboy.” Dean interrupted him. He closed the magazine and was now fixing Sam with a serious look. “Just because I decided to drop by without a warning doesn’t mean there’s anything behind it, okay? Now quit being a drama queen and get to bed.”

It took him a couple seconds to fathom what Dean just said, and all he could find to say was a confused “What?” 

“What?” Dean repeated, eyebrows raised as if stating something obvious. “I only see one bed in here so unless you were planning to sleep on the floor like a dog, I believe we’re sharing.”

Come to think of it, Sam didn’t even give that a thought. He only had one bed and if he was letting Dean have it then where was he planning to sleep?

Sharing a bed with his brother was nothing unusual, just probably extremely awkward. Even back in their hunting days they’ve always booked two beds motel rooms so this was never an issue. Sam concluded that if Dean was fine with it then so was he.

“Is that my sweater?” Sam asked once he turned the lights off and the only light was coming from the bedside lamp. Dean was rolled in his blanket, cornering the left side of the bed and Sam was using one of Matt’s blankets he borrowed for the night.

“Thought you’d ask about the boxers first.” Dean joked, he had retrieved Sam’s magazine from earlier and was scanning the pictures.

“Dude, you’re wearing my boxers?” Sam nearly shouted, he automatically pulled Dean’s blanket off to check. Those were certainly none other than his favourite blue Calvin Klein underwear.

“Woah, at least buy me a drink first.” Dean teased, Sam’s face had _‘unbelievable’_ written all over it.

Sam didn’t add a word, he turned his back to Dean, pulled his blanket up and closed his eyes. And that’s when things got complicated.

For the next twenty minutes, Sam kept listening to the pages of the magazine being swapped and turned and now and then Dean would exhale loudly. He couldn’t shake off the feeling of uneasiness that settled inside. He hasn’t shared a bed with Dean since they were little kids and even back then it was considered a rare occasion. Now they were both grown up men tucked in a small one-person bed. If anything this was awkward.

But Dean didn’t seem to mind, hell, he even decided to share his blanket with Sam because Sam’s was too thin to keep him warm enough. Sam was confused, he no longer knew what to think of all this. Was it just him or since he showed up Dean has been extra nice? After so many months of separation he expected at least to be scolded for not being in touch, but no, Dean has to discard all of that and share a blanket and a bed with his little Sammy while wearing both his sweater and boxers.

Wow, just wow.

An hour has passed, Dean has long turned off the lamp on the bedside and fell asleep. Sam was still curled up in the same position as he was in sixty minutes ago, feeling his left arm turn numb under the pressure of his side. He felt thirsty and his bladder was going to explode. Listening closely to Dean’s calm repetitive breathing he concluded he fell asleep and decided to slip out of the bed at past midnight.

He spent long minutes in the bathroom, most of it glancing at his reflection and mentally preparing for what he was about to go back to: sleeping next to his brother. He passed by the kitchen for a drink, turned off the TV Matt has forgotten and finally headed back to his room.

If anything the situation worsened. Dean has kicked the blanket off and his underwear were clearly showing, his sweater – Sam’s sweater—fought a battle to cover half of his upper body leaving his stomach exposed to the air. He was snoring, and his hands were thrown over Sam’s spot.

Taking a deep breath, Sam went for the hands, gripping them as gentle as possible to drag them away. Bad news were, even asleep, Dean had his guard up. Sam dodged a fist that aimed for his face and whispered a curse when the other hand slapped him awake. The battle ended shortly after Dean retreated completely from Sam’s spot and Sam could finally lie in peace. And then back to square one: He couldn’t fall asleep.

He worked his mind for a couple minutes, thought of himself, his roommates, his studies, his exams, even his past and the time when he and Dean were still hunting together. Back then he only slept four hours a day and it felt like enough. Now he could sleep for hours and never feel satisfied. Since they each went their separate ways, Sam has never been the same.

A loud exhale rushed out of his mouth and Sam’s eyes suddenly shot open. He could feel Dean shift behind him, stepping over the space they had put between them. The warmth from his brother’s body was soon reaching him through the touch of their legs and Dean’s arm landed on Sam’s pillow, covering Sam’s neck and comfortably spooning him close. Dean’s breath was calmer, closer. So close that Sam mistook it for his own.

And that was all it took Sam to calm down and allow himself to dive into one of the best sleeps he ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been three years, three years of the same usual hunting jobs, drinking at bars, sleeping in cheap beds of crap motel rooms. Three years of waking up to a pretty girl in bed and not having a clue what her name was. Three years since Sam left Dean on the road on his own.

It was hard, very hard at first. Having to let go of someone who was never willing to come back. They spent years apart before but nothing could compare to hearing the voice of his brother on the other side of the phone and realizing how much happier he sounded away from him. It took him six months of solo hunting until Dean stumbled across Cole on a vampire-killing hunt.

Sam nearly begged him to let Cole join the team, and if it wasn’t for his little brother he would’ve probably lost the chance to join forces with one of the most skilled hunters of all time. Cole was worth taking a bullet for, because Dean knew he would damn well take one for him. But deep down Dean knew nothing would replace the warmth of having family around, someone to take care of, to spoil, to scold, to hold on to when everything else lets him down. Nothing could replace Sam, nothing, and he sure as hell knew that the second Sam walked away from him.

But Dean learned to live by. He thought well, phones existed for a reason. So they kept reaching for each other frequently, then often, then seldom, then not at all.

If loneliness was a monster then Dean would hunt it down. No matter how many pricey drinks he tried of exceptional hook-ups he had there was always an emptiness inside of him. That emptiness could only be filled by Sam and Sam alone. His one and only family and the only person that makes him feel like home.

Then one day it just happened. Cole informed him of a hunt down in New Mexico, shapeshifters murdering the locals in mass. The urgency of the situation got the two hunters to drop whatever cases they were building before heading down the six hours road to the said location. They stopped at a motel room, picked up their badges and went for a local investigation. Dean has never once come across three shifters working together. The assholes have been playing the local hunters who came over to check the situation and most of them ended up dead.

Dean and Cole were too taken by the numbers of deaths they had to do with whatever information they found and storm into the beasts’ hiding. Dean’s plan was to separate the three of them, take them down one at a time. Cole, on the other hand, lost it the second the shifter took form of his deceased wife. 

And it didn’t stop at that, one shifter down with a silver bullet in the head set another shifter’s alarm who came into the picture in the form of none other than his brother, Sam. That monster was so damn smart, it didn’t attack Dean, instead, it closed the distance between them and talked in Sam’s soothing voice, drawing its hands up like Sam would usually do when Dean points a gun at his head by mistake.

It was a difficult situation, and Dean’s hunter instinct shouted in the back of his head pushing him to shoot, but Dean’s hesitation was greater than that. It was Sam, after all, his brother who has left him to go lead a normal life, some life Dean knew nothing about. He probably made a couple nerd friends, found the girl of his dreams and never again looked back at his buried past, buried along with Dean.

The shifter closed the distance between them, slowly and gently. He held Dean’s aiming hand and smiled, one of those soft dorky smiles of Sam, the ones that grew on Dean the most. Before he even realized he was putting his guard down and the shifter still showed no sign of violence. His cold hand was pressed against Dean’s cheek and his fake-brother’s eyes were staring right into him. Dean felt hopelessly weak for choosing to follow his emotions over the consciousness that kicked and screamed in his head. Then it reached him, Cole’s voice loud and clear reminding him that this wasn’t the reunion he longed for, and this wasn’t his brother touching him in the most intimate way. Dean dragged the knife out of his pocket and before he knew it he stabbed the fake-Sam in the back, watching him painfully growl and then fall down on the ground.

The image carried on being stuck in his head for the rest of the night. Dean shifted, turned but couldn’t fall asleep. He had only one thing in mind: Sam. And before the sun could rise in the horizon Dean left everything behind and took the first bus to California.

 

Dean opened his eyes to an empty room. He had shifted during sleep and ended up taking the whole space on the bed. Sam was gone.

For the fraction of a second he felt abandoned, left behind, forgotten. Sam has left him and he was once again alone. But then it came back to him, this was Sam’s room and it was eight in the morning.

The room’s door opened and Sam showed behind. He had a toothbrush in mouth and was walking around in a pair of jeans and white top. At the sight of Dean he stopped whatever he was doing and looked his way.

“Hey. Slept well?”

Dean supported the weight of his body with his forearms and rubbed his knuckles against his tired eyes. He felt well-rested. This was probably the best sleep he had in a while.

“College?” Dean asked, noticing Sam’s messy hair that looked damn good no matter what he did with it. “Remind be to braid your hair next time.” He teased.

“Shut up.” Sam threw back with a smile, he was pushing a couple books into his bag. “I have two classes then I’m meeting with Amy at the library.”

Dean understood how busy of a person he was. Just because he’s no longer a hunter doesn’t mean life gets any easier. Yes, he’s less likely to die or get bit by a vampire but everyday life could be a torture itself and Sam looks like he was handling it pretty damn well.

Dean swung his legs over the bed and stood up. He walked to the door but Sam blocked his way.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Sam asked, a frown showing on his forehead.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “To wake the kids and water the garden? Of course I’m going to the bathroom.” Sam rolled his eyes but was still refusing to get out of his way.

“You can’t go out looking like this.” He insisted, glancing up and down his brother. Only then Dean noticed he was still in sweater and boxers. “There’s two girls living here, in case you forgot.” Sam added, searching through his closet for clothes he could let his brother borrow.

“What? You afraid they get the wrong idea if they see me walk out of your room looking like this?” Dean joked, receiving a startled look from Sam. That was unexpected.

“The hell are you talking about?” Sam mumbled as If trying to hide his uneasiness. “Here, put these on.” He pushed a pair of jeans in Dean's hands then walked out of his way. Dean followed him around with his eyes, unwillingly stealing a glance at his back. Sam's broad shoulders and fit figure were the same as he remembers it. His hair on the other hand has grown longer, and as much as Dean hates to admit it looked incredibly charming. His little Sammy has grown up to be a fine young man, he couldn't be more proud. Jealous but proud. 

The jeans Sam has given him were the perfect size but way too long that Dean had to tuck them into his boots. He greeted Matt and Claire good morning as he and Sam sat across from the table. Amy joined few minutes later with only a pair of underwear and a light undershirt that showed her cleavage. Dean threw Sam a glare and Sam shrugged innocently.

“Slept well, sweetheart?” Amy asked while looking at Sam and flashing one of her smiles. Sam smiled back and nodded.

“Yeah, I—“

“Of course he did.” Dean interrupted. “He was sleeping next to big brother.”

His comment seemed to turn eyes on him, even Matt who wasn’t a morning person and would usually stay quiet for the entire breakfast meal was first to comment.

“You guys sleep on the same bed?” He snorted. “What are you, five?”

“Wouldn’t have been a problem if Mr. overprotective-over-baby-couch wasn’t such a dick.” Dean pointed out and Matt rolled his eyes.

Sam laughed nervously at his words and Dean carried on holding eye-contact with Amy. He didn’t know where it started but the two have been holding some kind of challenge. The second Amy introduced herself Dean knew she had a crush on Sam and he enjoyed making her jealous like in yesterday’s phone call. She asked Dean all kind of questions about Sam and Dean felt proud knowing he was probably the only person to know practically every little detail about him.

“So, Amy.” Sam said after a while. “Ready to head out?”

Amy chuckled after taking a bite of her toast, she leaned a little bit over to show more of her cleavage. “Maybe you could help me dress up?”

Amy’s flirting advances have been so bold lately that everyone started acting like it was the usual order of things. Except Dean who couldn’t help but state the obvious.

“I think he’ll pass, he was just done putting me in my jeans.” 

Matt and Claire laughed quietly and Sam just sat there mouth shut and cheeks turning bright red. The rest of the meal went quietly and Amy took another fifteen minutes to get ready before joining Sam and Dean and Matt who left the house at around the same time. Claire stayed behind since she had a free morning.

Arrived at college on time, Matt was first to greet them goodbye and run to his philosophy class. Amy, Sam and Dean attended law class. Dean was excited to learn he could attend a few classes without being a former student and he was even more excited to be surrounded by all those sexy college girls. While Sam spent the entire hour listening to the professor and taking notes Dean was busy stealing glances at the pretty blonde sitting not so far from his side.

“Okay, can you please stop? It’s really distracting.” Sam complained after Dean nudged him the tenth time today and pointed at a random pretty girl.

“I know right? All those girls can be damn distracting. Dude, how do you even manage to study?”

Sam rolled his eyes and this time Dean decided to behave and let him do his thing. He took a moment to check out what he was doing instead, Sam had filled a couple pages of his notebook and was doodling some kind of diagrams Dean understood nothing about. The look on his face while he listened to the course and paid close attention to the projected texts was priceless. It reminded Dean of the time they’d sit in their motel room with Dean loading their gun’s bullets with salt and Sam too taken by whatever researches he makes.

He would show a small frown whenever he reaches a difficult part, press his lips into a thin line when he tries to take mental notes, he’d even rub his neck or scratch his head each time he feels frustrated.

Just watching him was an activity on its own, Dean realized. 

The professor was still speaking, words too difficult for Dean to even listen to, and Sam was in the middle of drawing what looks like his third diagram when he decided to stop whatever he was doing to look at Dean, catching him staring.

“What?” Sam said, showing a confused smile. His face was too close Dean had to sit straight in order to put some distance.

“Dude, this is boring. When are we getting out?”

“You insisted on tagging along.” Sam stated, keeping his voice low not to be a distraction to the rest of his colleagues.

“He’s right, Dean.” Amy added, peeking from behind Sam as she was sitting to his left. “Nobody dragged your ass in here, how about you go do your mechanic thing and leave this for smart people?”

Dean’s eyebrows were sent up into his forehead as he leaned over the table invading Sam’s space so he could stare right at Amy.

“All right, how about this?” He said calmly. “You shut your mouth ‘cause I’m not talking to you.”

“Oh screw you!”

The tension between the two turned upside down and Sam was confused at the sudden turn of events. He had to quickly lean forward and push each of them away.

“Wow there, guys calm down.” Sam interrupted, eyes flicking between Dean and Amy in a desperate attempt to calm the fight. “And Dean, we’re getting out in ten minutes. Just keep _looking around_ until then.”

The small flicker of what looked like the beginning of a fight attracted a couple attention towards them and Sam had to smile and whisper ‘Sorry’ a couple times before things went back in order. Ten minutes went by and Dean and Amy didn’t speak a word.

“Hey, Amy. Why don’t you go ahead to the library? I’ll catch up with you in five.” Sam said as soon as they stepped out of the lecture room. Amy hesitated a second but then quickly leaned for a kiss on the cheek and left. Sam turned towards Dean at once, a clear glare upon his face.

“Seriously, Dean, what the hell was that?” Sam shouted freely, since the corridors were too loud for people to notice. “What is wrong with you? She was just joking, you know that right? You didn’t have to take it seriously.”

Dean wasn’t even looking at Sam. He was busy following the blonde’s figure as she moved in front of him, turning her head back to give him a wink.

“Dean!” Sam shouted and Dean finally paid him attention.

“What?”

“What?” Sam repeated. “Is that all you’ve got to say? I mean come on, I noticed how weird you’ve been acting around Amy for a while now, hell, I’ve been noticing how weird you’ve been acting around everyone including me. Look, I don’t know what the hell is wrong with you but you gotta back off man. I mean you still don’t even want to talk about you showing up out of nowhere after all these months and if you think ‘Just checking on little brother’ excuse is gonna work then you’re lying to yourself.”

Sam’s speech was too intense it brought him out of his breath. He looked angry and confused, as if he wanted to blame Dean for the past years but wasn’t finding the right way to say it.

Dean didn’t reply with words, instead, he stared at Sam for silent seconds then turned and walked away.

“Hey!” Sam shouted again. “Where are you going?”

Dean turned one last time and raised his hands to his sides, a cheeky smile on his face. “Backing off.” He said before disappearing into the corridor.

 

Dean only started regretting leaving the Impala behind each time he had to walk for long minutes just to get from one place to another. Taking the bus was a no, and he couldn’t afford the luxury of taxis. So Dean stopped on his way to the motel to catch a drink – or rather three – at a local bar.

He was in a bad mood. Fighting with Sam always drove him over the edge. But this time it was a different kind of fight, Sam was trying to protect his friends and Dean first noticed that behavior with Claire and only made sure of it after what happened with Amy. Sam was afraid that Dean – quoting Sam ‘who showed up out of nowhere after all these months’— would disturb his quiet _normal_ life.

Dean drowned his third glass of beer and thought about what Sam told him earlier _. ‘I’ve been noticing how weird you’ve been acting around everyone including me’,_ those were the exact words that pissed Dean off. He wasn’t acting any different, and he didn’t lie about showing up out of nowhere to check on him because it was true. Sam had to go off his way and make his own assumptions and it isn’t Dean’s fault he got it all wrong.

Of course Dean was in no way ready to blast the truth. ‘Guess what? I killed a shifter that looked the spit image of you and it made me feel all kind of bad and I ran my way here’ sounded like an even sillier excuse and Sam wouldn’t probably buy it either.

So Dean decided to drown it down with alcohol. It made him wish he could get drunk but blamed his high alcohol tolerance level. His phone rang a couple times but he didn’t pick up, didn’t even bother checking who it was – although if it was Cole he’ll probably kill him—and if it was Sam, well, he wasn’t in the mood to fight with him again and not over the phone anyway. However, he did decide to check if anyone left any messages because thanks to his big brother attitude he can't help thinking of the possibility of Sam being in trouble and needing his help.

Sam has called at least ten times since they parted ways hours ago. He had six messages, all five from Sam and one from Cole. He checked Cole’s message first it was just a reminder that he was moving around from New Mexico to Texas following a new lead and asking if Dean would tag along. Dean didn’t know whether he was ready to hunt again. In his actual mood he just wanted to sulk in this bar until midnight and leave with a pretty girl, so he decided to answer the message later.

The five other messages went as followed:

_12:30: Look, I’m sorry about earlier, I overreacted. Please answer when you read this._

_14:52: Dean, where are you? We need to talk._

_14:59: Are you at Charlie’s? Please pick up, Dean!_

_15:23: I’m at my part-time job, maybe you can drop by? Free drinks on me._

Then the latest one, sent only a couple minutes ago.

_18:02: Dean, where the hell are you? I know you’re mad at me but man I’m starting to freak out over here. Drop a sign or anything, I need to make sure you’re alive!_

Sam worrying about him sent all kind of warm and fuzzy feelings inside his chest, but just reminding himself of Claire and Amy and how protective Sam was of them got Dean back to his annoyed-drunk state. Dean winded up scrolling down Sam's messages at least three times before locking the smartphone's screen and pushing it down his pocket.

One of the waitresses was checking him out since he first got in the bar and Dean could only think of one thing that could possibly take his mind off it all.

The bar was only a couple minutes away from the motel. Dean quickly checked in and walked to his room followed by the pretty waitress. He barely pushed the key inside the lock when he heard his name being called. When he turned back he saw Sam making his way through the parking lot.

“Dean!” He called, stopping right in front of him and trying to catch his breath. “There you are. Jesus, man I was looking for you for hours.”

“Sam?” Dean narrowed his eyes at the sight of his brother. “How’d you find me?”

“You weren’t at Charlie’s, and this is the cheapest motel in town so I took a guess.” Sam said and Dean muttered something like a curse, they traveled together long enough for Sam to know these kind of details. “Hi.” Sam added only noticing the presence of the pretty lady next to his brother.

“Hey, handsome. I’m Layla.” She said with a wink.

“Okay, look. I appreciate you being worried and all.” Dean interrupted, lifting up a hand to show the woman standing beside him. “But you can see that I’m pretty busy over here so—”

“He can join us.” Layla suddenly suggested, dragging both set of eyes on her. She showed a sexy grin and Dean and Sam exchanged a quick horrified gaze.

“No.” They said at once.

“Oh come on, you two already seem pretty close. Won’t be a problem right?” She chuckled, holding both their hands and dragging them inside the room before they could add a word. Dean was glaring at Sam whose confused face gained a shade of red.

“Okay, look, sweetheart,” Dean started, pulling his hand away from her and showing one of his serious smiles. “I appreciate the thought but it won’t be possible. You see, this big guy right here happens to be my bro—“

Dean was cut mid-sentence with a sudden kiss. Layla had found her way around his neck and was planting her tongue down his throat. It all happened so fast Dean was both turned on because the girl was as wild as he likes them, and off because his giant dork of a brother was standing two feet away watching him with wide big eyes and making him feel all kind of self-conscious.

But Dean was still angry at Sam— not sure why exactly but he was— and he damn as well deserves a little pay-back for earlier. So instead of pulling away, Dean decided to put on a good show for Sam, one that’ll make him run out of the room with his tail between his legs and Dean would carry on teasing him about it for the next couple days.

The plan sounded way simpler in his mind. The real thing, however, was slightly different.

Next thing Dean was wrapping a hand around Layla’s waist and squeezed her body close. The pressure of her full breasts against his chest and the taste of her glossy lips were nothing special but they were damn worth it. He got carried away, to his surprise he was enjoying being watched, especially by his brother. And before he realized it he was shoving the girl against the closest door and pressing a knee between her legs.

While Layla was busy letting out lewd moans each time Dean pushed his knee further against her sweet spot, Dean’s eyes flicked to his side to catch Sam’s frozen figure by the door. His cheeks were bright red and his trembling chest was proof his heart was going to beat its way out of his chest. 

When their eyes met, Dean flashed a grin and Sam made one of those hurt expressions that sent Dean feeling incredibly guilty. And just like that Sam reached for the door, opened it and left.

 


	4. Chapter 4

He didn’t know when it started. Maybe around high school or even way before that. Sam has been experiencing a feeling of longing for something he couldn’t have, something he didn’t even know the nature of. It was a difficult feeling, something he couldn’t simply put into words. He pictured it as a hole inside of his chest, a hollowness he couldn’t fill over the years. Because he had no clue what to fill it with in the first place. He first thought it was due to the low amount of physical and emotional attachment in his life so Sam dated a lot girls in attempt to calm that part of him down. They all were bound to fail, since after a while they became purely physical and he had to put an end to it.

Years of searching for the lacking piece and it all ended with Sam deciding to give up, to put whatever that thing was aside and ignore it. But he couldn’t avoid the unavoidable. It was bound to come back to the surface sooner or later and Sam will have to deal with it.

After watching his brother having his way down on a cheap hook-up at a crappy motel room, it hit Sam. This wasn’t about being separated from Dean for years, nor was it the fact that he came back without a warning or that he was getting surprisingly along with his friends that made Sam angry at him. It was something deeper, something darker. Something that makes him think of stupid possibilities and impossible scenarios.

And then the missing drop that drove the lake to flood was when Sam started picturing himself in that girl’s place.

He was stupid to think this was ending well. Whenever Dean was around Sam’s life ends up upside-down. It was the course of things and that included having Dean make him feel all kinds of strong emotions from happy to hurt, angry to proud, emotions he wished he could lock in a box and never again have to deal with.

But this time he had to deal with them, on his own.

It was Friday, the last busy day of the week before Sam could enjoy his week-end in peace. He had two classes that usually ended at around ten and an afternoon shift at his job that ended early at three. Which means the rest of his day was free and he could either study for his exams or hang out with Dean who’s been spamming his phone with messages asking when he would be done with his _nerd-stuff_.

Of course Sam’s pick was Dean, Dean always comes first. He came over and Sam made him apologize to Amy. She ended up taking it well and the two went back to acting silly around each other. Claire and Matt were gone groceries shopping for their little party. TV and gaming night were planned, Amy pulled her set of board games and Charlie showed up with a dozen video games. Everyone had to ask her at least twice how she was holding up after a whole week of night shifts at her job. She pulled one of her silly smiles and made a V sign with her fingers.

“Missed me, bitches?” She said, going around for a hug marathon.

The apartment was lively, everyone was doing their own thing. Claire suggested to help Sam with dinner, Dean and Amy were already starting a monopoly round and Charlie was showing Matt her sick moves in the latest fighting games.

The ambiance was good, everyone was enjoying themselves. As soon as they finished their dinner which was a perfect lasagne Sam’s first try that sent everyone mouth-watering, beers were shared and Claire who usually refuses to drink outside was already drowning her second beer while laughing at a joke Dean made.

Sam finished using the bathroom and walked out to the lively living room. Amy joined Charlie and Matt on the couch and Dean was showing Claire a card trick Sam has seen at least a hundred times before. They looked like a perfect match, Dean was loud, talkative and a show-off when Claire was the quiet, shy, artistic girl that every guy feels the need to protect. Even Sam agrees their personalities fit together.

Claire announced she was grabbing a beer from the fridge and everyone was asking her to bring one along. Sam watched her give a cheerful nod and rush to the kitchen. He went ahead and took a place around the table next to Dean.

“She’s quite the number, isn’t she?” Dean pointed out with a grin, drinking the rest of his beer and waiting for Claire to bring more.

“She is.” Sam agreed. “When I first met her she wouldn’t even look people in the eye or speak up her thoughts. I’m glad I was able to help her open up a bit.”

Dean took his eyes away from Claire and went to fixing Sam with an obvious look.

“So Amy’s not enough, now you’re playing the cute girls team?” Dean teased.

“Shut up.” Sam mumbled, looking over at Amy who luckily didn’t hear her name being spoken. “And that’s my line, last time I checked you were into wild ones.”

Dean raised his eyebrows, pointing his thumb discreetly at Claire then back at him. “Really, man? You thing I’d go for that? Dude no offense but she looks like twelve.” Dean turned back to steal a quick glance her way, Claire was now pulling out snacks from the cupboard. “Nah, she’s more like Charlie. Both little sister material.”

Sam felt bad for feeling the slightest bit of happiness when Dean said that. Claire was still his friend and her feelings being one-sided was the least he wished for. But Dean wasn't the only one being over-protective over Sam, Sam also wanted Dean all for himself. A stupid happy smile couldn’t leave his face for the next couple minutes until Claire showed up with beer and snacks and everyone stopped whatever they were doing to circle around the table.

“All right, all right! Listen up, shitheads.” Amy shouted in an excited tone, standing up with a beer in a hand and a snickers bar in the other, everyone was looking her way. “We’re gonna kick this table aside and get our asses to the ground. We’re playing a game.”

“What kind of game?” Matt asked, already standing up, holding a bowl of popcorn with a hand and ready to push the table aside. Dean helped him, pulling the table from under everyone’s noses and dragging them off their chairs.

“Truth or dare?” Claire asked, remembering it being the only game Amy knew of. Amy nodded with a grin.

“Truth or dare!” Charlie repeated with a cheerful voice, throwing her hands to the sky.

“Oh come on, we just played that like two weeks ago.” Matt pointed out, dragging everyone’s chair to a corner to free the space in the room.

“Matt’s right.” Sam joined while grabbing all the pillows he could find. “Maybe we should play something new.”

“You’re just saying that because you two had to kiss each other last time.” Amy snorted in triumph, catching Dean’s stare on her. “On the mouth.” She added and Dean turned his gaze towards Sam.

“It was a dare!” Sam took the defensive, dropping the cushions on the ground and making sure they each had something to sit on. He could still remember the horrible experience from two weeks ago, he and Matt had been avoiding each other for two days straight before they decided it was what Amy was aiming for and decided to plot a pay-back instead.

“Oh my god, why wasn’t I invited?” Charlie squealed in a soft voice, taking a sit on a pillow next to Amy who whispered something like _‘I can tell you the details later’_ and they carried on giggling like little kids.

“So that’s what you’ve been up to these past few years, huh, Sammy?” Dean joked with a clear smirk, Sam saw it coming. Dean wasn’t one to let moments like these slide without making a fool out of Sam. “Kissing boys and making girls squeal? Nice.”

Sam rolled his eyes and didn’t bother replying. He took a sit between him and Claire and watched Matt sit last in front of him beside Amy, keeping as much distance as possible.

“All right, peeps, let’s get this started.” Amy finished her bottle and put it in the middle of the circle. All eyes were glued to the centre as she sent the bottle spinning fast. It went on for a couple seconds before it started slowing down, eventually pointing at Sam.

“Oh, you’ve gotta be kidding me.” Sam growled, cursing his luck and watching the bottle spin again. It ended up on Claire, and Sam exhaled in relief. Claire showed an innocent smile.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go easy on you, Sam.” She chuckled with a smile and Sam smiled back.

“Thanks, Claire. You’re the best.”

“Oh cut it out already!” Amy spat. “This isn’t about going easy, guys, come on!”

“She’s right.” Dean surprisingly agreed. “Drop him a big one, Claire. You got it, girl.” He added with a wink. Sam felt betrayed. If it’s Dean asking then Claire might not be able to refuse.

Claire’s face flushed pink as she nodded and looked back at Sam. “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.” Sam replied without thinking. Matt seemed to let a loud sigh of relief and Charlie and Amy rolled their eyes.

“Okay.” Claire said, trying to form a question she’s willing to ask Sam. It took her a couple minutes and then as if she found the best idea ever, she talked with excitement. “So you guys are pretty close.” She started, pointing at Dean and Sam. “My question is, what is the thing you hate the most about your brother?”

Dean looked impressed and Amy and Charlie’s mood kicked back in, Claire wasn’t such a disappointment after all.

“You mean, what isn’t to hate about him?” Sam replied and quickly regretted it when Dean threw him a fist on the side. “Ow. See? A real pain in the ass.”

Everyone laughed at the silly comment but didn’t seem pleased enough to move on to the next. So Sam was forced to give a proper answer.

“Well, I guess, there’s always a thing or two we hate about each other, but if I had to choose I’d say…” Sam took a moment to think then continued. “Right, I hate when he hides things from me. We’ve been around each other since we were kids so we tell each other almost everything. Sometimes he’d go his own way and lie to protect me but it just makes things worse and he knows it.”

Dean seemed to quietly listen to Sam’s words. They both knew what this was about, if not the hundreds of times they fought about something because they were too keen of protecting one another they ended up screwing their relationship instead.

“Well sorry if I don’t share my sex-adventures with you, Sammy. After all, what happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom.” Sam rolled his eyes and Dean simply shrugged. The girls carried on exchanging gazes with loud giggle.

“All right, next!” Charlie leaned over, grabbing the bottle and sending it spinning. It ended on Amy, then Matt. Amy chose truth and Matt dropped a question concerning their past relationship. It was an awkward round that ended up with the two of them avoiding eye-contact for the next couple minutes.

Then it was Charlie’s turn, Matt asked her if she would date him, Charlie’s cheeks burned red and then she glanced at Sam and Dean before opening her mouth.

“I’m gay.”

The expression on everyone’s faces was priceless, Claire simply smiled, Matt cursed his luck and Amy nudged her with a wide grin, happy to see Matt get shot down in front of her eyes. “Way to go, girl!”

And the bottle carried on spinning for the next thirty minutes. They laughed each time it landed on Sam and Amy threatened she’d make him kiss Matt if he chooses Dare so Sam never did and Amy was plotting a way to get Matt to do it instead.

“Oh, come on! Grow a pair and pick Dare, already. We need some goddamn action over here!” She complained, rolling her hands over her chest.

“That goes both ways.” Dean explained. “We wouldn’t mind some girl-on-girl action, either.”

Amy threw him a challenging frown. “Sure, bring it on!”

Sam spun the bottle and it ended up on Amy, she was quick to declare “Dare” and Matt pointed at Charlie.

“Kiss her.” Matt said with a mischievous grin. “On the mouth and for at least five seconds.”

Dean made an approving noise and Sam shoved his elbow into his side. Charlie’s face was so red you could barely distinguish the difference between her hair colour and her skin. Instead of feeling played or dropping out of the game, Amy was more than willing to take the dare. Charlie froze in place, eyes shut as Amy leaned forward. She was nice to her, she didn’t get it done right away, instead she made sure to place a stroke of her red-hair behind her ear and place her fingers softly around her jaw before she could press their lips together.

Everyone’s mouth dropped open as they watched them beat the five seconds rule and Matt couldn’t help but gasp when he watched the start of a tongue-play. Fifteen seconds later, Amy pulled back with a smile, her thumb wiping off the trace of saliva she left on Charlie’s lips. Claire couldn’t watch all of it and had pushed her face between her hands, her ears red as a tomato.

“Well, _that’s_ what I call action, baby.” Dean commented with a pleased grin, not minding a second round. Amy threw him a wink and wrapped a hand around Charlie’s shoulders. Charlie was too busy swooning to realise what was being said.

“Now your turn.” Amy announced, pointing at Sam and Matt. Sam looked horrified and Matt placed his palm right into his face.

“Come on, dudes.” Charlie encouraged, her mind finally back in order but her cheeks still red.

“You heard us. We did our fucking part, now do yours.” Amy sounded serious, her eyes staring intensely at the both of them. Sam knew no amount of sweet smiles and happy hugs would get Amy to change her mind. So swallowing his last bit of pride, he moved to the middle of the circle, Matt looked like he was ready to run to the bathroom and lock himself up for the rest of the night.

“Wait. I’ll do it.”

All eyes went from anticipating the awkward kiss between Sam and Matt to land on Dean who shifted to place a hand on Sam’s shoulder. “He’s my brother but it stills counts as guy-on-guy action, right?”

They had to admit, nobody saw that one coming, not even Sam who muttered _‘What the hell are you thinking?’_ to Dean. But Dean ignored him and carried on waiting for the public’s approval.

“Holy crap, yes, hell yes!” Amy shouted, Charlie joined shortly after.

“Do it! Do it!”

“Way to go, buddy, way to go!” Matt approved with the most relieved grin, taking back his safe seat next to Amy. Claire looked curiously at Sam then her cheeks that she fought hard to get back to their normal state flushed red again. That was her approving sign and Sam suddenly felt betrayed.

It was a five on one, and even if Sam has all the right reasons in the world to refuse kissing his own brother, nobody was willing to listen.

Sam knew Dean was a good kisser, hell, he was probably one of the best, a thing he learned when he accidentally slept with one of his brother’s high school hook-ups and she ended up spilling the whole detailed experience to him. Sam admits he was curious to learn how his brother got it done but to have to experience it directly – although it was just a kiss – made him feel all kinds of uneasy.

So not only Dean didn’t ask for his approval, but he also had to lean closer without giving Sam the time to prepare for the mind-blowing experience he was about to go through. It happened quick and fast and it barely felt like a peck. Sam was too startled he made the most stupid-looking face while turning back to his friends with a smile, proud to have gotten it done, only to find everyone barely lifted a brow.

“The fuck was that?” Amy complained, hands on her waist. “Even my grandma kisses longer, now grow some balls and make it last at least five seconds.”

“Make it ten.” Charlie added, winking at Amy and the two high-fived each other.

Sam was overwhelmed. He couldn’t even take a proper breath without turning back to Dean’s face right in front of his. He was too close, their noses were slightly touching. Dean’s eyes were casually checking Sam out, he wondered how he managed to stay calm and composed in a situation like this.

So Sam took a deep breath and told himself this was part of the dare. Dean was just offering an easier alternative than having to kiss Matt and having to deal with the awkwardness for the next couple days, so Sam had to man up and get it done.

With that in mind, Sam’s hands held each of Dean’s cheeks. He closed his eyes and leaned over to press their lips back together.

They wanted a show, Sam was about to give them one.

Dean made a growl approving Sam’s initiative, he shifted forward to support himself with a hand behind Sam’s back. They started with innocent lip-brushes, random pecks on each other’s mouth, but soon Dean was parting his lips and their tongues came into play.

At first Sam could hear the girls’ giggles, Amy’s voice in the background whispering something to Charlie, but soon after that all of his senses shut down and Sam could only entirely give in.

He didn’t know how long it lasted, maybe ten seconds, maybe ten minutes. Dean was squeezing him close the whole time, the hand on the small of Sam’s back was soon adventuring further up, dragging whatever clothing along with it. Sam has long lost control of his hands that went on finding their way into Dean’s hair, grabbing and pulling on it. Sam would lie if he said his body wasn’t enjoying every bit of this, a half-boner already building up under his jeans.

And then Sam experienced that urge. A strong impulsive urge that made him want to push Dean down on that bare floor and do all kind of wrong things to him. Things a brother should never think of doing to another.

But Dean pulled back shortly after. It took one glance at each other’s faces for them to realize they have gone past the limit.

And then Amy’s scream interrupted the scene and Dean quickly shifted back to his place.

“Holy fucking shit. I think I wet my pants.” Amy loudly stated, eyes wide open as if she just saw the best thing ever.

“Well, you’re welcome for the show, sweetheart.” Dean licked his lips and carried on flashing one of his confident grins. Sam just sat there and adjusted his shirt that seemed to have slightly been pulled up.

Claire was hiding behind her hands, peeking in between her fingers and Matt was dumb-founded. Charlie and Amy were the only ones cheering they have won a competition of some kind.

“You broke the records.” Charlie pointed out. “Twenty seconds. Damn, guys that was something.”

Sam rubbed the back of his hand over his lips, still feeling the burning sensation of Dean’s mouth on him, as well as the distinct taste of beer and salty popcorn it left behind.

“All right, who’s next?” Charlie asked and threw Matt a confused look when he stood up and stretched his arms to the sky.

“I’m beat, guys, you have to do without me.” He said with a long yawn that proved his physical state.

“It’s almost midnight.” Claire announced, eyes on her smartphone.

“Wow, we’ve been playing for two hours.” Charlie exclaimed with large impressed eyes. “That’s something.”

Amy shrugged, throwing more popcorn into her mouth. “Tomorrow’s just Saturday.” She said. “I’m up for more rounds, who’s with me?” She asked and Charlie was quick to raise her hand. Claire and Matt were retreating and Sam felt bad for dropping on Amy.

“I’m beat too but I guess I can go for one more round.” Sam suggested, looking over at Dean who was already pushing himself up the floor and scooping a handful of popcorn along with him.

“Well, have fun making this giant baby spill it all out.” He joked, patting Sam’s shoulder. “Oh and looks like you’ll have to deal with another night of sleep-talking and snoring. Too tired to head back to the motel.”

“Sure, be my guest.” Sam sarcastically replied, watching Dean leave to his room.

“Oh they’re sharing a bed, did you know that, Charles?” Amy’s new nickname for Charlie seemed to boost the girl’s mood up.

“That’s adorable.” She agreed. “By the way, can I borrow your couch for tonight?”

Matt’s growl was heard from the bathroom and Amy rolled her eyes.

“Sorry, sweet cheeks, Matt is overprotective when it comes to his baby-couch.” Amy explained, dragging Matt to make another noise. “We can share my bed if you want.”

For the couple hours Sam and the two girls carried on watching the fourth season of _Game Of Thrones_ and Amy had to kick Charlie each time she got too excited spilled a spoiler. Sam had fun watching Charlie and Amy’s relationship slowly develop into something more.

When Sam went back to his room, it was already two in the morning. He sneaked his way into the room and made the least noise possible while changing his clothes. He was looking for his sweater and it was difficult to find anything in the dark.

“Looking for that?” Dean’s voice reached from bed, he had turned on the bedside lamp and pointed at the sweater Sam left earlier on the desk chair.  

“You’re not sleeping?” Sam asked out of curiosity.

“Tried to, failed.” Dean dragged out a sigh. “Guess that’s what I get for eating too much sweets.”

Sam laughed quietly and put on his sweater top before walking to the right side of the bed. He removed his socks and slid his feet underneath the covers. When he lied comfortably in bed and fixed the ceiling, Dean’s breathing became distinctly close.

“Dean.” Sam started, his voice failing him mid-way. He felt he couldn’t sleep unless he and Dean talked about what just happened a while ago. “About earlier…”

“Yeah, yeah. Gave the girls something to remember, right?” He replied with a tired laugh, shifting to the side, his back facing Sam.

 _Is that all?_ Sam wanted to ask but chose to stay quiet. Dean mumbled something like good night and turned the bedside lamp off.

Sam didn’t get much sleep that night.

The next morning Sam woke up to something warm and heavy on top of him. He dragged his hand over and caressed the soft hair that tickled his neck. Dean was quietly snoring, his arm and leg casually placed on top of Sam, his knee hurting his side a little. But overall, Dean looked comfortable and soundly asleep. This was the second time Sam had to wake up to Dean wrapped all over him.

Sam didn’t shift right away. He stayed like that for a couple minutes, inhaling the scent of his brother and enjoying the warmth of their close bodies. Then his heart nearly jumped out of its place when Dean’s eyes flashed open.

He expected Dean to move back to his spot and carry on sleeping like nothing happened, but instead, he tucked his head into the crook of Sam’s neck, his nose rubbing against his skin, and Sam was forced to play along, closing his eyes and faking his sleep.

That continued for a couple minutes, Sam’s eyes closed trying to calm his own heartbeats and Dean not moving an inch.

Dean smelled of beer and shampoo, mixed with another scent Sam recognized as Dean’s. They haven’t been this close since they were young. Sam had to admit it was rather calm and soothing to have a moment like that. It threw him back to his childhood, back when he used to run to Dean’s bed in the middle of the night and Dean would hold him close until he fell asleep.

Sam jerked back to reality when something soft and wet was pressed to his neck. At first he thought it was his imagination but then another wet, soft and gentle kiss was placed on the same spot. Sam froze in place, holding back the urge to open his eyes and see what Dean was doing.

He felt him shift beside him, taking the kisses up to his ear then down to his shoulder blade. The approach turned from innocent to intimate and Sam pressed his lips tight, struggling to keep his breathing stable.

He failed when Dean’s fingers found their way under his sweater, tracing circles over his stomach. Dean’s large hand fell flat on his chest, dragging his fingers down his sides in a way no girl has ever touched him before, Sam jerked his head to the side, pressing his mouth against Dean’s forehead in attempt to keep his fast breathing to a minimum. He didn’t know what was happening and he was frustrated as how his body was enjoying it. 

Then luckily someone knocked on the door.

Sam felt Dean’s warmth strip away from him, he was sitting up on the bed, probably watching whoever just came in.

“S’up, bitches!” Charlie’s voice loudly reached his ear and Sam took the moment to open his eyes and pretend he just woke up.

It finally came clear to him. The image of Dean sitting beside him and looking like he just committed an awful crime. He could read the guilt on his brother’s face as he forced a smile and said “Hey”

“Morning, Dean.” Sam pushed his body up, lazily rubbing his eyes. “Charlie, hey.”

Charlie has already made her way inside the room and bounced on the bed foot, cocking her head. “Morning, nerds.” She replied with a cheerful grin. “So breakfast’s ready and Amy’s asking you to drag your butts out there. By the way, I have a question for you Sam.”

Sam and Dean exchanged a quick glance then Dean pushed himself out of bed.

“Yeah?” Sam said, watching his brother drag his feet to the closet to choose something to wear.

Charlie leaned over as if she was about to tell a secret. “How do you manage to live with these people and not a single soul knows your real life?”

“That’s because this is his real life.” Dean answered on Sam’s behalf, then carried on checking a shirt he put his hands on. “He’s a natural.”

“Dean’s right.” Sam agree, although he could feel the bitterness in Dean’s words. “It’s not my first time building a life away from the family business.”

“Away from your family. Point.” Dean’s words bore more anger this time. “I’m taking a shower.” Sam watched him snatch a random pair of jeans and head out of the room.

Charlie switched confusingly between Sam and Dean who left the room. “Are you guys fighting?” She asked and Sam made a joke about Dean’s mood always being like this.

Later in the day, Dean announced he was heading back for a couple days to check on Cole and _‘kick his ass if he didn’t take care of my baby’_ were his exact words. Sam didn’t want him to leave just yet but Dean promised to make it quick and come back to crash in his bed next time.  

A week went by and Dean didn’t come back.

He remembered to text Sam every day or two, enough to remind him he was alive. He even called one day explaining how a hunt came unexpected and he and Cole had to leave for west Nebraska.

“A couple more days,” Dean said. “I promise.”

And the second week flew by and he was still not back.

It was the last week of Sam’s exams and he was finally hoping to catch some rest. But his mind was preoccupied and he began missing Dean cramped beside him in bed. While his life was alternating between college and work Dean was probably saving lives and that’s when Sam couldn’t take it anymore.

“Come again?” Dean almost shouted through the phone, Sam could feel his anger from far.

“I’m on break from college and I took a couple days off work. It won’t hurt to visit you and Cole, Dean.” Sam explained for the third time since the call started. “I know you guys move around a lot, but I promise I’ll just stay back and watch. You guys do the work.”

“Like hell you would.” Dean spat, he didn’t sound convinced. “You never stay put, Sam. If you come along you’ll be asking to hunt, and I ain’t letting you in. Big reminder, once you—“

“Once you’re out, you’re out. You don’t get back in.” Sam finished the sentence. “I know, Dean, but you have my word. I’ll just help with the local investigations and when it comes to the hunt you and Cole can go ahead. Remember that I could spare you guys the time of asking around dozen of witnesses. What do you say?”

Dean’s silence was a sign he was considering Sam’s suggestion.

“No.” He said after a couple seconds. “You go spend your break with your nerdy friends, I’ll come back as soon as I’m done with the job.”

“But, Dean—“

Then Dean hung up.

And that was it. Sam lost the last bit of patience he had left. Tracking them down using Cole’s phone’s GPS, Sam made his backpack first thing in the morning and went after them.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_“One more job and I’ll come back.”_

Dean’s answer was inevitable each time Sam called asking when he’d return. He would drop that excuse and go on with his day telling himself it was for the greater good. And although some of the cases Cole could handle alone, Dean was insistent on joining, anything to keep his mind occupied.

It took him a week to focus his mind on anything other than his brother, and another to forget the taste of his lips and the feeling of his firm chest. It was driving Dean crazy, all these mixed desires he was experiencing and it was all for his little brother, Sam, of all people.

Then Sam’s call two weeks later asking to come visit drove Dean over the edge. A part of him wanted to see him, to say to hell with it and have his way with him. But Dean kicked that craving back where it came from and strictly refused Sam’s visit – although hanging up on him was maybe a bit too strict—but it was the only way to get him to give up.

“That’ll be fifteen dollars and twenty cents.”

Dean fished his wallet out of his pocket and paid in cash. He watched the brunette behind the counter put the beer, sandwiches, jerky and pie in a bag and hand it over.

“Have a nice day, sir.” She added with a smile.

“You too, sweetheart.” He winked at her then walked out of the shop.

Dean and Cole arrived to south Kansas two days ago following the lead for a case. It was the usual: Murder in a locked room, no signs of forced entry. Two deaths so far and Cole’s instincts were calling for a ghost. He suggested returning to the motel and going through the historical books of the city he picked from the local library. If this was a wicked ghost they were dealing with, chances are it’s as old as the town itself.

As usual, Dean escaped the homework session and took his sweet time walking around town before getting the groceries he was supposed to bring a while ago. 

If there was one thing Dean liked about Cole, he didn’t act like an overprotective girlfriend. He actually respected Dean’s privacy, never asked what he was doing and why he took his time, as long as Dean returned in one piece, to him it’s all that matters.

Of course Dean missed Sam’s annoying one hundred calls whenever he used to spend a night over with one of his hook-ups without telling him beforehand, but overall Cole stroke the second-best in his list of partners.

Back to the motel, the cheapest in town as usual, Dean was welcomed by a heavy truck parked way too close to his Impala. He gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to scratch that stupid looking blue velvet paint with his knife. He puffed out his chest and took big steps toward the motel room.

“Can you believe this asshole parking his ugly-ass truck right next to my baby?” Dean spat as soon as he pushed the door open catching Cole sitting on his bed, book in hand. “I was too shots away from screwing with the wheels.” He continued, stripping himself out of his jacket.

“If you’re willing to drive me back with your Impala, then be my guest.”

As he heard the answer, Dean’s eyes lied on a third person walking out of the bathroom. Sam was standing in front of him with a dorky smile and sparkling green eyes. He was dressed in a light white sweater, the one Dean borrowed once, and from the look on his tired face he must’ve just arrived a couple minutes ago.

“What is he doing here?” Dean didn’t bother asking Sam directly, instead, he quickly threw Cole a frown. Cole who slowly dragged his eyes away from the book shrugged.

“He’s your brother. Why don’t you ask him?”

Dean couldn’t contain his anger. He tossed his jacket on the bed and carried the groceries to the table. Sam was following him with his eyes, probably making one of those puppy faces that made Dean feel all kinds of guilty.

“Dean—“

“I thought I told you not to come.”

Dean’s eyes settled on the set of beer and opened a bottle in haste, drowning it down in one-go. He then threw himself on the chair and dragged his feet on the table surface. He was pissed and it showed all over his face.

“I know you did.” Sam affirmed, pulling the chair across from him and taking a sit. “But I wanted to see you Dean.”

That answer just made Dean hate his stupid brother even more. Catching him off guard was probably the worst idea Sam could’ve ever had. Now Dean was not only reminiscing their intimacy from two weeks ago but he was doing the impossible to keep Sam out of his field of vision.

“Look, I know you’re mad at me for showing up after you told me not to, but—“

“Damn right I am,” Dean interrupted, throwing Sam a glare. Sam looked glad having Dean finally look at him. “How the hell’d you track us down anyway?”

Sam took a deep breath, glancing over at Cole. “Cole’s GPS was on.”

Cole quickly snatched his phone out of his pocket and made a couple clicks, certainly turning it off.

“For god’s sake, Cole!” Dean growled, ready to scold the man but realises the bigger problem here was in fact Sam.

A hand on a second bottle, Dean pulled the cap off and took a long sip before turning to find Sam focused on him, arms folded on the table while leaning forwards. Dean hated him so much for looking pretty with that messed hair of his.

“So?” He said.

“So what?” Dean cleared his throat then took another sip.

“So what now?” Sam repeated. “I mean I just drove eight hours straight I can’t just go back.”

“Oh yes you will.” Dean slammed the bottle on the table and pushed himself off the seat. “You’re gonna grab your stuff and jump on that butch-truck of yours. You can make it back in six hours if you stop driving like a grandma.”

“What? But I’m tired, man! I’m human, I need sleep, remember? And food? Plus, I already booked the room next door for the night.”

Dean met Cole’s gaze who just gave a shrug that said ‘ _He has a point’_ and Dean ended up rolling his eyes and escaping to the bathroom slamming the door behind.

When he came out from his shower Sam was still in the room. He stripped down to his undershirt and had made himself comfortable in Dean’s bed while reading one of the books Cole brought. Dean thought if life was trying to torture him, it was doing a damn fine job.

“Where’s Cole?” Dean asked, sitting at the foot of his bed, taking as much space as possible away from Sam’s giant legs.

“Got a phone call from his son.” Sam informed, peeling his eyes off the book and watching his brother who was busy drying his hair. “You’re still mad?”

“Hell yeah, I am.” Dean grunted.

“Come on, Dean.” Sam put the book aside and stretched his legs. “I wanted to see you. I mean I know how busy you are and all, believe me I do, but hey I’m not staying on your sleeve forever. It’s just for a couple days, spend some time with you and Cole, hang out, hunt a bit, if you want me to if not it’s fine, and then by Sunday I’d be on my way back to California.”

Dean had to jump off the bed when Sam’s leg brushed against his back. He finished drying his hair and went to the fridge for a beer, this time pulling out two and throwing one at Sam. It was his sign of approval and Sam understood it.

“Thanks.” Sam grinned, eying the bottle.

And that was just the beginning of Dean’s nightmare. Having to be around Sam twenty seven for a whole week didn’t announce any good. Next day, first thing in the morning they were on their way to the town’s theater to investigate the crime scene of a fresh murder, the ghost’s latest strike. Sam tagged along, suggesting they could use one more pair of eyes to catch any signs the monster left behind. Cole approved and Dean didn’t comment.

“Is it just me or this bitch’s plates clean?” Dean brought up at lunch after a stressful morning around witnesses and police officers. “We didn’t find a single relation between the three crimes. God help me if we’re dealing with a herd of ghosts.”

“It’s possible.” Sam agreed, holding a fork full of carrots and green veggies. “The crime scene was unusually clean, so either the ghost is being extra careful or someone is cleaning up their mess.”

“Cleaning up their mess.” Cole repeated, he and Dean ordered the same hamburger extra bacon menu. “That rings a bell.”

Sam and Dean had to take their eyes off the meal to pay Cole some attention. Cole wiped his fingers clean and fished out his phone. He looked through it for a second then turned it to face the two in front of him. It displayed a picture taken from one of the books he read the day before, the image was of a master and a servant.

“Servant's Debt.” Sam read in large lines written in the head of the picture. Cole nodded.

“In 1845 a man of authority dies in the hands of one of his handmaidens. The young boy driven by regret commits suicide three days later.” Cole read through the lines.

“So the ghost of the man goes rogue and the servant who bound himself to him is playing clean master?” Dean asked.

“Worth looking into.” Sam stood up in a rush. “I’m going to check the cemet—“

“Uh-huh.” Dean mumbled with a full mouth, finger pointed in the air. “You’re going back to your room sweetcheeks. And you’re gonna let the professionals take care of this.”

“What?” Sam cried. “Dean, come on, it’s just digging a grave and burning the remains, it’s not like I haven’t done that at least a thousand times.”

“Your room.” Dean insisted with a serious stare. “Or I’m sending you back home.”

“Cole, say something!” Sam turned to his last resort, but Cole was too busy biting on his burger to notice Sam and Dean’s eyes on him.

“Huh? What?”

Sam rolled his eyes in disbelief and stormed out of the diner. Cole wondered if he did something wrong and Dean just sighed.

Later that evening, Cole and Dean took turns digging out the old master’s grave. By the time they burned the remains, Dean received a call from Sam.

“Sam, you better be in your room or—“

“You’ve got the wrong guy.” Sam informed. “The master’s not the one killing people. It’s the servant’s vengeful spirit, Dean. He’s killing all of the descendant of the old master because he believes the master’s death was due to family problems, his children were plotting his death to split the old man’s money. So—“

“The servant’s ghost thinks it’s his duty to kill every last one of them.” Dean concluded, glancing over at Cole who was now hearing the conversation on loud speakers. “Who’s next on the list?”

“Stephanie.” Sam responded. “She’s still living in the house of her great grandfather. William’s gonna get to her soon, you gotta get there before he strikes.”

“Cole and I are on our way. Don’t do anything stupid, y’hear me?” Dean warned one last time before he ended the call. He got into the car along with Cole and drove to the mansion.

The Impala stopped in front of the large mansion located in the middle of the small town. The two climbed out of the car and Dean was fast to check his gun’s ammo before he led the way into the house’s garden. Cole broke the door open and the two spread into the house’s entry with aimed guns. There was no signs of anyone in the house and when Dean tried to turn the lights on they flicked twice then went off.

“He’s here.” Cole announced at the top of the stairs. Dean waved his hand to the right and Cole went on that direction. He took the left and followed a long corridor.

“Stephanie?” Dean called out loud, in hope to catch a sign of the girl, if she was even still alive. “Stephanie, we’re here to help! You’re in danger! Someone’s after you!”

No signs of the girl in the five set of rooms along the corridor. Arriving at the sixth room, Dean found it locked so he knocked on the door.

“Stephanie? You in there?”

“Leave me alone!” The girl’s cry was heard from the other side.

“Hey, hey! Calm down.” Dean quickly reacted, sounding as calm as possible. “We’re here to help, you gotta open the door and come with us. It’s not safe in here, Stephanie. He’s coming for you.”

“That’s what the other one said!” The girl cried again.

“The other one?”

“He—He told me he’d help me so I let him in and then I turned back and he was gone. He must’ve gone to the basement where Will is!” Stephanie let out a muffled cry. “He’s gonna kill him and then kill me. He’s gonna kill all of us.”

Dean’s eyes shot open at the girl’s words. He didn’t hesitate to take a step back and force the door open. He was faced by a scared teenage girl, blond hair and pretty face who screamed like she’s just seen a monster.

“Please don’t kill me!” She shouted and Dean grabbed her arm with a glare.

“I’m not gonna kill you. I’m here to save your ass.” Dean dragged her out of the room and met Cole on the way. He point at the girl and the exit door. “You get her out of here. I’m heading for the basement.”

“You can’t wait until we strike at once?” Cole asked, eying awkwardly at the young female who took his side.

“He’s got Sam.” Dean growled, trying to keep his boiling anger from showing. “I’m gonna wipe this motherfucker’s ass for good.”

Dean shoved his gun back into his pocket and pulled out a knife. His feet walked fast down to the first floor. The basement door was hidden underneath the stairs and it was open. Dean turned his flashlight on and carefully made his way down. The basement was dusty and smelled of blood and dead bodies. Dean waved the smell off and headed forward. He walked past a set of old smelly curtains and caught sight of Sam’s figured tied to a chair. He was unconscious but looked alive.

“Sam!” Dean shouted, rushing to untie his brother’s hands and feet. Sam slowly opened his eyes to catch Dean’s face in front of him. “Hey, hey. You okay?”

“Dean?” Sam muttered in a hoarse voice. “What happened?”

“You’re a big-ass idiot that’s what happened.” Dean spat in anger, quickly reminding himself this wasn’t the right time nor space to be scolding him. “Come on, we need to get you out of here before the bastard shows up.”

“Dean!”

Sam’s scream was clear announcement that they weren’t alone in the room. The air around them turned cold and the basements windows froze ice. When Dean looked over his shoulder the ghost was striking and Dean pushed forward, forcing Sam on the ground and dodging the ghost’s blow.

“We need to burn his remains!” Sam reminded. “Stephanie said he was buried in the basement, I just need to find out where. Can you hold him up for a bit?”

“Be my guest.” Dean sarcastically groaned, dodging another strike and this time shoving his knife into the ghost turning it into dust and buying Sam a couple seconds.

Sam looked for signs of a coven but there was nothing in the like in the room. If he remembers well the books said the servant’s death was too shameful to deserve a proper cremation or burial. So Sam stomped on the wooden floor where he was tied minutes ago, the surface there was fragile. With a harder stomp Sam was able to shake it, creating a small opening.

At that exact moment the ghost of William jumped on Dean sending him to the ground, his knife flying to the other side of the room. Dean cursed and rolled to the side to dodge a blow. Eyes on the knife, it was too far from reach and as Dean attempted to crawl towards it William grasped him tightly by the neck and squeezed the life out of him.

“Sam!” Dean shouted out loud, struggling to escape but in vain, the ghost’s hold was incredibly tight. “Hurry up!”

Sam has stomped on the floor a couple more times and made a hole on the ground by now. Underneath, he was able to see the coven of the deceased, so he quickly broke it open and searched for his lighter.

The ghost suddenly let Dean loose and attempted to storm on Sam but Dean jumped on its way.

“Not on my watch, bitch!”

A loud scream resonated around the room and the ghost rose in flames. The coven was on fire and Sam and Dean watched as it slowly dissipated into the air, leaving behind a familiar smell of cremation.

Outside, Cole was waiting in the car with Stephanie. They drove her to the hospital to tend to her wounded arm and Cole offered to keep an eye on her for the night—it was Cole’s fatherly side kicking in again. Sam and Dean returned to the motel room and Dean hasn’t spoken a word since they left the mansion.

“Look, Dean. I’m sorry, okay?” Sam repeated for the third time since they climbed out of the car. “I know I promised to let you guys take care of it but I thought if I acted fast maybe I had a greater chance to save the girl. And I was right, when I got there Will was already on the move.”

Dean, for the third time, didn’t reply. He carried on twisting the key in the lock and walking into the room. Sam followed him helplessly.

“Dean!”

“Pack your things, you’re going back.” Dean dryly answered, throwing his jacket on the bed.

“What?” Sam blinked. “No way. I’m not going back, Dean.”

“Sam!” Dean’s voice turned deep and raw. When he glared at him Sam realized he was furious with anger.

“No, Dean.” Sam challenged. “I’m not going to—“

Dean didn’t wait until Sam finished his sentence, he was already charging his way, hands gripping his jacket and shoving him back against the door. The loud impact made Sam wince in pain.

“Do you have any idea what you’re putting yourself into, Sam?” Dean muttered in a deep threatening tone. “You better get your ass out of here before I lose my self-control.”

Sam looked startled, his green eyes held a hint of fear. Dean could see his own reflection in them, dark and impulsive. Sam was bringing him to his limit and if he didn’t put an end to this, if Sam doesn’t walk away right now, then Dean would turn into something both of them would despite.

“No.” Sam said after a long silence. “You’re not scaring me away, Dean. I came here for you. And I’m not going back without you.”

Dean’s eyes frowned in confusion. How could his brother be so thick-headed and stupid? How could he not see what he was doing to Dean and what he was making Dean do to him?

Dean was human and humans break down. At that moment Dean wished he was anything but that, because what his body winded up doing was far from what his mind was telling him to do.

He was kissing Sam. And Sam wasn’t fighting it.

One thing led to another and he was stripping Sam out of his jacket, hands craving the touch of his skin. His muscles were a work of art, strong to the touch yet sensitive. Dean had already began exploiting his brother's weaknesses: His sensitive sides. Whenever he’d drag his caresses up and down those lines Sam’s body would shudder in response and he would make a delicious noise that’ll make Dean's cock twitch.

Taken by the unshakable desire to mark that body in ways no one has ever done before, Dean didn’t realize Sam’s rough hands that firmly gripped his hair, jerking him back slightly whenever he attempted to bite his lip. Sam was teasing him, and as if that wasn’t enough to drive Dean crazy, he was pressing his lower body against Dean’s, closing the last bit of distance between them.

Sam was hard underneath his jeans, and he was hard for him.

A shudder went down Dean's back.

With rough pushing and dragging, Dean ended up falling on bed, Sam on top of him. And screw porn, screw all the hook-ups and the pretty girls Dean has ever experienced, this was a whole new level of mind-blowing. 

If Dean could describe Sam in one word it would be godly. Because the way he struggled out of his sweaty sweeter and the way his hair fell over his heated face as he went down on Dean’s neck, no celestial being would compare to such infinite beauty.

More teasing was included, Dean bites Sam’s ear, Sam devours his neck with wet kisses. Dean rolls over, presses his weight down on Sam and Sam took it like it was nothing. Their lips met in heat and their tongues burned in contact, and then Dean pressed his palm against the covered erection that's been throbbing against his stomach and Sam opened his mouth to drag a loud moan that caught Dean by surprise.

"Dean!" Sam breathlessly gasped, his hands thrown over his head and squeezing tightly the sheets underneath. He looked close, so close to releasing and Dean had barely touched him.

"Fuck, Sammy." Dean muttered his voice coming out raw and fully seductive. "How can you do this to me?"

Dean's eyes rested on the man underneath him, messy hair covering his face and droplets of sweat tracing down his temples. Eyes filled with lust Dean has never noticed before. Sam was a mess and it was all his doing. And no matter how awfully bad he felt about this he wanted him and he couldn't stop it.

His insecurities and self-blaming began taking over and it wasn’t until Sam’s large grip squeezed his arm that Dean knew Sam was seeing right through him.

“Don’t stop, Dean.” He breathed out in a high pitched voice that screamed lustful and turned-on. “Please.”

Sam wanted Dean just as much as Dean wanted him and at that moment Dean stopped thinking.

This was beyond whatever Dean's little twisted mind imagined for the past few weeks. Compared to his helpless fantasies Sam was far way more heated, wild and intense. In few small minutes the covers of the bed were half on the ground, the pillows were nowhere in sight and the two bodies were rolling over in attempt to snatch every last bit of pleasure they could manage. And they managed more than they could take. 

The large body of his brother was again on top of him, Dean took a moment to drag air to his lungs and contemplate the perfection in front of his eyes.

Green eyes glanced down at Dean in a sweet yet erotic way. Blood-red lips and pink cheeks that begged to be kissed and bitten, large naked body that asked to be toyed with, Sam was panting helplessly while Dean was imagining all the dirty little things he wants to do to him, to his Sammy. Sam looked so focused, determined. It sent Dean wondering how long he has been wanting this. For days, weeks? Maybe even years? Maybe Sam has long been struggling to hold himself back, to tell himself it was wrong only to finally break and announce his retiring. Maybe he thought being away from Dean was the wisest choice to take.

And he had it right until Dean showed up uninvited and screwed it all up.

But none of this now mattered, because Sam was opening up to him, letting Dean read his mind like an open book. And Sam’s mind was full of Dean, just like Dean’s was full of Sam.

“Sam.” Dean breathed his name out in want and need. “Are we going too far?” He asked more out of curiosity than hesitance, because right now Dean was anything but hesitant.

Sam leaned over and brought Dean’s face closer to his, brushing their lips together. Sam's mix of rough and sweet would be the death of him.

“Do you want to go far, Dean? Because I do. I want to go all the way with you.” Sam spoke and the determined look on his face sent Dean back to square one, as if everything he’s ever experienced tonight, all those sweet and strong pleasures Sam has given him were a mere taste of what was yet to come. 

And when Sam pressed heatedly against him Dean knew there was a whole lot more to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything he’s ever experience throughout his life, from childhood to adulthood, was not even the slightest close to having his brother’s arms around him, protecting him, and his lips pressed to him, comforting him and loving him.

It just felt right. Everything felt right.

He spent years watching his brother leave with a girl and telling him he won’t be back until the morning after, years of wondering what happened behind closed doors, imagining what it was like to be held by Dean and to be touched by him. And now, now Sam finally understands.

Those years he spent putting his brother on a pedestal and those times he spent idolizing him, well he damn well deserved it because Dean was just good. So good he was making Sam melt into a pool of sweetness.

“Does it hurt?” Dean asked with a concerned face. His eyes reflecting his worry. “If it hurts I’ll stop. Don’t force yourself, Sammy.”

“I’m fine.” Sam breathed out with a smile. He was keeping a firm embrace of Dean, hands thrown around his neck and hearing him panting as he moved between Sam’s thighs.

“Maybe I should’ve let you do it instead.” Dean muttered in regret. As good as if felt, he was hating to see his little brother flinch each time he put further pressure into him.

“Dean.” Sam called, forcing Dean to look at him. “Hey, I’m fine. Okay? I’m not a girl. You don’t need to be gentle with me.”

Sam’s smile was soft and sweet. He couldn’t help but love the way Dean cared for him. His hand, so skilled at the touch was circled around his throbbing erection, driving Sam to rock his hips further into it, shots of pleasure releasing into his body.

“Shut up.” Dean’s raw voice never failed to make him shiver. He dragged a hand over his chest and caressed it. “You’re still my baby brother, Sammy, I can’t hurt you.”

Sam frowned. Dean was going too soft on him to the point that he haven’t moved an inch since he’s been put it in and if Sam doesn’t do something to kick his mind back into it then Dean would eventually drown himself in guilt and what not, stop in the middle of it.

Sam wasn’t going to let that happen.

A quick roll to the side and Sam was taking control over the situation. He sat his hips on Dean’s lap, and led the tip of Dean’s throbbing cock to his lubricated entrance. He winced a bit but carried on forcing his hips further down.

The look on Dean’s face was priceless. He was watching Sam with large green eyes and lips parted in a loss of words. Sam’s weigh on top of him was heavy, heavy enough to take in all of his length at once, nearly driving him to the edge.

Sam was taking pleasure in teasing his brother. Now that the pain was long gone and his insides were adjusting to the delicious burning sensation of Dean’s throbbing shaft filling him, Sam has begun moving his hips up and down, dragging the breath out of his lung every time it grazed against his insides.

“Fuck, Sammy!” Dean cursed at the rush of pleasure that kicked into him at once, his hands gripping Sam’s waist tightly and forcing him still.

Sam didn’t see that coming, he was wrong to assume that slow-riding his brother and flashing a sexy grin would please Dean enough to sit back and watch, but from the look of it, Sam must’ve driven him crazy.

Dean pushed himself off the bed and circled his arms around Sam’s hip bones to squeeze his ass, his burning tongue found its way around his chest, and with a firm grip on Sam’s hips he gave a clean thrust that sent Sam’s head in the air.

A loud obscene moan resonated around the room and Dean knew he had just stimulated Sam’s prostate.

“You asked for it, Sam.” Dean purred into his ear, loving the way his brother’s body squirmed in pleasure between his arms. “I’ll mess you up real good.”

It just went crazier from there on, Sam was hopelessly moving his hips in attempt to satisfy the strong craving Dean put inside of him, and Dean was following the movements with mind-blowing thrusts. The pleasure climbed faster and harder and by the time he was done dragging him near his climax Dean shifted their bodies over and fucked Sam into the mattress, hard and rough.

“ _Oh god_! Fuck, Dean, I’m close—“

“Let it out, baby. Let it all out.” Dean whispered against his lips, eyes focused on his brother’s messed body. He kept reminding himself that he made Sam that way and it just unleashed the beast in him driving him to send Sam someplace he never went before.

Sam’s mind has gone blank by the time Dean gave him the final blow. He heard Dean grunt loudly against his ear, reaching his orgasm at the same time. The pleasure was too raw, too intense that Sam passed out for a good couple minutes.

He stayed motionless on the bed, Dean’s weigh climbing to his side. The room was dark and quiet and their panting was distinct in the silence. Then something soft and soothing brushed against his hair and Sam fell into an instant sleep.

 

***

 

The small cramped room was warm and cosy compared to the cold weather outside. The light that sneaked through the worn out curtains announced the morning but Sam was too taken by a delicious sleep to realize.

He was swimming in a pool of comfort and content. Both his body and mind were embracing a state of peacefulness that he couldn’t quite put a finger on. And most of all, something inside him changed, something that long bothered his senses, something that was once hollow and empty and dark but now was filled, warm and bright and glowing like a million suns.

Sam’s eyes fluttered open to land on the dirty green ceiling. The thing seemed to have suffered a huge amount of stains that were physically impossible for a human to inflict. He threw his gaze to his side, then remembered he was lying alone on the bed of a cheap motel room.

Sam was then hit by a successive flood of emotions that came along with the passionate moments he and Dean shared the night before. Something briefly moved inside his chest, something soft and gentle that turned his stomach in the most beautiful way and sent his heart racing like he just ran a marathon.

He couldn’t believe it happened.

He couldn’t believe he was kissed, touched and pleasured by Dean. The man who blew his mind in more than one way. The man who set his body on fire with the simple touch of a hand, a small whispers of his name into his ear and Sam was sent floating on cloud nine.

It was an overall overwhelming, intense experience that just the simple thought of kicked Sam’s body awake, cheeks turning red and shivers caressing his spine.

But Sam forced himself to calm down. Now wasn’t the time to get excited, not when his body was still aching due to the delicious sourness he was left with from last night. Last night when Dean was filling him up all nice and good, rocking his hips so skilfully and hitting all the right spots inside of him that sent Sam’s body twitching in pleasure. He was a moaning mess under Dean, and he could still feel the craving his brother has left inside of him, a craving that wanted to be filled over and over again, a thing only Dean could achieve.

A soft clack of the door was heard and Sam’s eyes shot open. He threw his eyes over to the door and caught Dean’s figure sneaking quietly inside. He had a bag of food in one hand, two cups of coffee in the other. When their eyes met Dean’s lips stretched into a bright smile.

“Morning, sunshine. Got your beauty sleep?” Dean teased in a cheerful tone, walking to the nearest table and setting his hands free from the bags. He then lifted up one of the two cups and turned to face Sam. “Got your favourite. I even asked the pretty girl behind the counter to write my name on it. You can thank me later.”

“Oh, get out.” Sam snorted and pushed himself up so he could sit on the bed. He winced a bit at the pain shooting through his back but managed to find a comfortable seat against the headboard.

“You okay there?” Dean asked, abandoning the table and approaching the bed foot.

Sam’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of his brother closing up.

His skin was glowing, his emerald green eyes were beautifully reflecting the light in the room and his body—where does Sam even start. Dean was squeezed in a slightly tight black shirt with a neckline that enhanced his biceps and embraced his chest. His hair was slightly wet with gel and once he approached his side of the bed Sam could take in a good amount of cologne that sent his head into a haze.

It sounded impossible but Dean looked amazingly hotter than he did the night before.

“Sam?” Dean’s voice called him once more, and Sam realized he was spacing out, too taken by his brother’s perfect figure to realize he had taken a sit next to him.

“Yeah—Yeah, I’m fine.” Sam quickly stuttered. “Where’s Cole?”

“He called earlier, said he was taking a week off to spend some time with his son.” Dean answered, eyes quickly glancing at Sam’s half-covered chest. “We should probably do the same.”

“Is it just me or did I skip the part where we had a son?” Sam joked and Dean’s face brightened with a genuine laugh that sent Sam’s heart racing again. God was he beautiful.

“Here.”

Dean handed over the cup of coffee and sat there to watch Sam sip from it slowly. They exchanged quiet glances and Sam was feeling all fluff and happiness having Dean look at him that way.

“What?” He smiled cheekily and Dean just stared at him.

Dean’s fingers slowly moved to rest on Sam’s cheek, softly dragging the tips over his skin. His palm was warm and comforting it made Sam lean further into the touch. Dean’s smile stretched wider over his lips and he didn’t hesitate to lean further and press a soft kiss on Sam’s cheek. Dean was extra gentle and affectionate, and the way he treated Sam was as if he was afraid the man would break under his touch.

Sam’s giggle was soft and if not unmanly, but he didn’t care. Dean has already seen parts of him no one has ever seen before, so what’s another thing or two. Dean carried on brushing his lips down Sam’s neck, hearing him exhale in content until he reached the spot behind his ear.

Sam laughed.

Dean pulled slightly away, hand still on Sam’s cheek and questioning eyes fixed on him.

“Sorry, I’m ticklish there.” Sam mumbled with a glowing smile. His cheeks were hurting from smiling too much and they weren’t ready to lose the red tint that was covering them.

“Jesus, Sammy.” Dean breathed out then instantly closed the distance between their lips. Sam groaned in the process, losing himself in his brother’s kiss.

The kiss was different from the numerous ones they shared last night. Sam still remembers how they felt against him, rough and intense. But the way Dean was kissing him right now was different. It held a meaning, an emotion, something Sam can’t quite describe. It was soft and sweet and it did things to Sam’s insides, and if Dean didn’t pull back in time it would’ve driven Sam to tears.

“Hey, hey.” Dean’s eyebrows met in worry, he seemed to have noticed Sam’s teary eyes. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

Sam smiled sweetly and rested his forehead on Dean’s shoulder.

“No, Dean. I’m just happy.”

Sam spent the next hours in the Impala next to Dean driving back to California. They were talking, joking, laughing, and then they fell into silence. The sunset on the horizon, Dean’s eyes on the road, hands on the wheel, Sam rested against his seat, soft classic rock playing in the radio station and by the time he looked up and their eyes met Sam realized it.

He realized this was home.

 

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sorry for not making this longer. (Although I was planning to)  
> College started for me and a lot of stress came along with it so I had to put a closure to the story before I never get the chance.  
> Hopefully they'll be other fanfics in the future.  
> I love you for your beautiful support, y'all great people!


End file.
